Tough Love
by TeNshI nO Hi
Summary: gBoiz and Outerz are a bunch of teens gettin' into trouble. Intrigue goes blood deep.
1. Uprooted Again

Hey this is my first fanfic. Please tell me if you like it and it short I kno. but it is the first chapter ^^ "." speaking *.* thinking ::.:: gestures  
  
Tora was in her bed lying on her stomach thinking about what had happened since she arrived at this new city with her sister, Hotaru. Her and Hotaru have been moved from place to place never staying in one city over 2 years, because of their father's occupation. Sure they loved the man dearly, but being uprooted and changing your life style over and over was getting tedious and straight out annoying.  
  
The girl sighed and rolled over onto her back and staring at her black ceiling. Than a mischievous smile appeared, eyes twinkling with mirth. *Maybe this wont be too bad, otou-san promised this was permanent. But he said that the last three times we moved. ::sigh:: just make the best of it Tora * she thought to herself, trying to uplift her spirit, she was failing miserably. *Why are we here again?*  
  
*~flashback~* "Hotaru, Tora, darlings (they knew what was coming, he always spoke to them lovingly when they had to move.again) I'm sorry but the office wants me to move to Sanq Kingdom and work there. They didn't tell me how long, but this time is probably permanent. So you two can stay in school longer and make more friends." Their otou-san said with a look or regret and hope. Hotaru and Tora shared a knowing glance, both thinking * yea rite, this is B.S.* but after seeing the look in their fathers eyes, there was no way of saying 'no' to him. Besides they've over stayed their welcome. For the past three months, the Jigoku sisters have lived up to their name, causing havoc and hell through out the school. Getting into trouble with the local popular group, Usagi, Minako, Makoto, Rei, and Ami, was not a smart idea. The peppiest girls that ever walked the universe practically ruled the little town. Rei and Makoto were raised in the city also, but got in the Elite A group through puling some stunts, practically stripping them of any dignity. It was obvious to even their father that "city-folk" didn't belong in a little town. So moving didn't sound that bad in this light.  
  
But don't be mistaken; Hotaru and Tora had friends, friends in high places and partners in crime. Michiru, Haruka, and Setsuna were the other half shall I say of their clique. They were a family, blood sisters, been through it all together and ended together. That was the toughest part of leaving Juuban, their 'sisters'.  
  
"::sigh:: we understand otou-san. And we'll get packing asap." Was the quiet answer of Hotaru, a relatively silent girl, who doesn't need words to speak, but through her eyes and body language.  
  
"Yea otou-san, we understand. If you need any help with packing holla- up." Tora said. She like Hotaru didn't talk much and expressed her feeling through her eyes and body. This was a noticeable trait they got from their mother, a half-breed. Yes, so now you know, they were 1/3 vampire. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Hey, I know this was REALLY short, but I wanted to kno if I should continue or not. This turned out totally different from what I had written on paper. total 180 ne wayz review and let me know if I should continue. The descriptions of how the grLz look and all the details are in the next chapter. Thanx~! 


	2. Moving Day

Chapter 2: Moving Day  
  
I was inspired and had to write.even if I didn't get ne reviews hahaha  
  
Tora and Hotaru (twins) 18  
  
GBoiz 18, Trowa 19  
  
Michiru, Haruka, and Setsuna are 19  
  
There will be two main couples. Michiru and Haruka are together (even tho I don't support that, but have nothing against gays or lesbians) everything else will be explained in the story. Enjoy ^__~  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own sM or gWing. But the other characters and the plot are MINE muahahaha~! =}  
  
It was the morning of moving day; a week had passed since their otou-san told them the welcomed but dreaded news. Hiring people and getting everything from their mansion packed was a piece of cake, since their father had money and connections. And finding another mansion in the Sanq Kingdom was surprisingly easy. They had lady luck on their side, since a moderate sized mansion was just vacated and put up for sale, just what they were looking for, their father had told them. The finishing touches were being made at the end of the week, so by the time they arrived, their new home would look.well.new~!  
  
Hotaru was sitting up in her room by her window staring out at the view of Juuban. *So little, man am I glad we're leaving. This place is too mundane. I don't understand how any one can live here and stay sane. * Than a voice sounding like an annoyed sister called out.  
  
"Hey Firefly~!! We gotta get goin' gRl~! I know you want outa this dump as bad as I do, so get your big BUTT movin'~!!" shouted Tora.  
  
Hotaru had to smile at her twin's childish moments. Tora was a lot like her.that was expected from twins, but Tora tried harder to look at the brighter things to life. That was too hard for Hotaru with the secret life they live and who they are. But she copes and makes it through. They share the burden together.  
  
Hotaru was the last to walk out the door, so she closed and locked giant doors to the mansion they would never see again. Shutting the door to the black Cadillac Escalade. The trucks with the furniture of the house had left earlier in the morning so it would be set up before the family came.  
  
"All ready girls?!" Their dad asked a little to happy for moving day.  
  
"Yea, everything's set otou-san. I don't think we left anything in the mansion." Came the mellow reply from Tora. Just then something occurred to her and started to panic. "Otou-san what happened to all the cars~?!?!?!" Tora asked frantically looking around for any sign of a white gold Nissan Skyline or a blood red Toyota Supra. BUT there was NOO sign of them anywhere, none of the cars were there. Hotaru noticed this too and started to panic too. *OH NOO~!! The cars~! * they both thought.  
  
Seeing how terrified his daughters were, Kazeki reassured them.  
  
"HAHAHAHA.don't worry you two. Your beautiful cars are safe, all 100 something of them. They got trucked SAFELY in some of the trucks this morning; they will be waiting for you like our house and new life. That is IF we start going." Kazeki said with a joyous grin on his face, eyes laughing at his two precious daughters love for cars.  
  
The two girls sighed in relief, knowing their cars were safe eased their minds, and soon they were off for their new home and life..in Sanq.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* its not the end just taking a break.haha my head hurts and I need to sleep. Or else im gonna get caught being up..feh the torture of skool.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
It had been an hour since they left the house and they still had two more hours. Tora was getting restless, she always hated being in a car or just inside for too long. And so like any tiger cub; she started to squirm.  
  
"Otou-san~!! Why didn't we just take the plane? We can afford it, and it wouldn't take so long. Or at leaser drive faster; your only going 80." Tora whined uncharacteristically. Hotaru rolled her eyes at her sister's silly moments. She didn't' mind staying inside, unless it was raining, yes she knew it was strange and a bit morbid, but she loved the rain and storms.  
  
"Tora-chan, I wanted you girls to see what was outside and what its like in the Sanq Kingdom." Replied their father.  
  
"But we can see that when we get there on our free time. There's nothing but hills and rocks, more hills and more rocks." A sweat drop formed * you have got to be kidding me *  
  
"Otou-san is this how it looks in Sanq?" Hotaru questioned, hopping the answer is a 'no'.  
  
"Of course it is (a horror stricken Hotaru and Tora )......NOT HAHAHAHAHAHA~!!" Their father burst out laughing at himself and his "good" jokes.  
  
*Baka otou-san * Hotaru thought with a loving smile.  
  
"Haha.otou-san that was lame." Was Tora's teasing response.  
  
"HEY~! I am a hip otou-san. Don't talk to me like that Tora-chan, it hurt me.it hurt me right here (pointing at his heart)" He said fainting hurt and pouted dramatically.  
  
"No, Hota-chan, Sanq doesn't look like this. Sanq Kingdom is much more technologically advanced, heck compared to this place a phone would be advanced. But they still have an abundant array of vegetation. Nice balance. Like New York without the pollution [an: remember they've moved around] and many Central Parks." Kazeki said with enthusiasm lining his voice with the anticipation of arriving soon.  
  
"You two will like it there." With that they sat in a soothing silence that only families could have.  
  
After another hour, they made a pit stop at a gas station. Now, this gas station was no ordinary one you see in the twenty-first century since it is AC 196, the gas station looked more like a nightclub. Colorful vibrant lights lit up the entire place. Bob's Gas flashed on a 20-foot sign. Even the gas pumps looked high-tech. Instead of putting in cash or paying at the register, all you had to do was flash a credit card and then robotic arms would pump the gas for you ( they are connected to the gas pump, like how cars are made, those robotic arms) While Kazeki waited for the androids to finish, Hotaru and Tora went inside to use the restroom and pick up a snack. ::ding::ding::  
  
What met their eyes were five sweaty, smelly 30-year-old bikers. They each had giant leather boots that clunked when they walked, black leather pants or jeans ripped and bear stained. Two had chains hanging from their pockets . They had on wife-beaters yellowed from sweat and who knows what else, leather vests or jackets lined with fur. Skull earrings, tattoos covered their arms and chest. The bald headed one had KILLER written in old English across the back of his head. He has a smirk of arrogance plastered on his face. One had long brown hair tied in a loose ponytail. He had an eyebrow ring and his right eyebrow was cocked upwards in a suggestive manner. Another had wavy dark blue hair spilling over his shoulders, it was all frizzy and flying everywhere; like he was electrocuted. Another noticeable trait he had was his long mustache, making him look like a catfish. The Asian had slick straight jet-black hair with a tattoo shaped like a V under his left eye. The last one had lime green hair put up in a Mohawk and had six earrings on his left ear and a dangling one on his right. Looking at their lust filled eyes, the two girls put up their emotionless masks they put on when facing an enemy showing no fear.  
  
Unbeknownst to the two groups, a young man with playful mischievous mauve eyes dressed in a black priest suit, watched intently. They cashier was in the back hading from the burly men.  
  
"Hey baby-dolls. How bout you two come with us and we'll show you a good time eh?" The guy with the ponytail asked suggestively.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
haha another cliffie yes I kno.I'm evil :] but I wanted to update so you guyz kno im still writing hehe more reviews please~!! Soooo I guess their descriptions and all that is next next chapter lol that is if I get more reviews ::cough::cough:: oh and how do u space out the dialogue? It always messes up for some reason haha help please..?  
  
Next time: Hotaru and Tora get into some deep poo with these thugs, you'll see why they live up to their family name, Jigoku. Whose the young man in the priest outfit? And WHAT is their father doing~?! 


	3. Hey I know you!

Hey everyone~!! Maaann.reviews soo lil..like tiny BUT I would like to thank Hotaru Yuy, Damia, Shi no Tenshi/Megami, and Hikari angel for ur comments hehe *^____^*  
  
Need to be patient, explanations will come to those who wait hehe just a lil longer promise  
  
Disclaimer: don't own Sailormoon or Gundamwing  
  
Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo  
  
  
  
"Don't make me hurl." Said Hotaru, with disgust in her voice.  
  
"I thought I smelled something foul a mile from here. I thought maybe something died, who would've thunk it was a bunch of lowlife scumbags." Tora said just as disgusted.  
  
"HmMm..feisty aren't we? I guess we'll just need to teach you gals a lesson heh heh heh heh heh.." sated the Asian, not at all fazed by their insults.  
  
The men looked them up and down, like what their eyes fisted upon. The first girl who spoke to them had dark purple hair, almost black, that went down to half of her back [yeup Hotaru has long hair xp] and soft bangs that brushed against her delicately shaped eyebrows.  
  
She was wearing baggy black pants help up by a gray belt. She had on a black baby-T with the words "shinimegami" in lilac written across her chest. The shirt was an inch or two above her belly button, showing off her lean and toned stomach. If you looked closer you could see a faint four pack. She was pale in color, kind of sickly but healthy enough to throw a punch or two. Her black combat boots made the petite 5'5" girl look tough. Her wrists were adorned with two spiked bracelets and metal clasps, finishing the desperado "look". (what they didn't know was that it wasn't just a "look" the girl was going for, but the look came with the background)  
  
As the stared and met her eyes, she stepped back unconsciously. Her eyes were set in a harsh glare that could put a hole in titanium walls. The beautiful indigo orbs sparkling with a hidden dark secret changed to an eerie misty purple black like her hair; promising death and slow pain to any one who crossed her path. Her luscious lips were set in a line of frustration and pent up anger, the men stepped back unconsciously. The priest boy shivered at her beauty and darkness. * She is a hottie~! * was the only thought that crossed his mind.  
  
The girl standing next to her seemed to be flaming with anger. Her blood red, black streaked hair [natural not dyed] seemed to sway in an invisible wind. She was as pale as Hotaru but was curvier and a just a little more filled in. She was wearing black baggy pants like the girl next to her but they had a slit slashing across her right thigh showing her toned leg. Her pants were held up by a white belt, but they pants still scrunched up by her black combat boots, since she was only about 5'5". Her black baby-T with her left sleeve cut off and across her back were the words "not so innocent". On her left upper arm was an arm cuff, black cloth held up by Velcro, three slashes ran diagonal on it looking like an animal scratched it. The entire atmosphere around her would drive crazy with want and women crazy with envy, but she was humble and seemed to be oblivious to her attractiveness (same as her sister).  
  
Looking at her eyes, you cold feel yourself burn up from the intensity of anger she felt towards the lechers. They were a deep maroon purple [almost like hotaru's eyes but a lil red] with flecks of red. The luminous orbs were getting darker so they looked black-ed. The men stepped back more, their intimidation growing.  
  
* How strange, their eyes are changing colors.* Thought the mauve eyed by. * She's as hot as the purple haired girl. * At that he grinned naughtily.  
  
The men working up their nerves again and ruling their testosterone was more important than their life. They started to hit on the girls more.  
  
Going unnoticed by the two girls, but not the purple-eyed "priest", the guy with the fuzzy lion hair and ponytail guy sneaked into a nearby isle, appearing behind Hotaru and Tora.  
  
"Hey baby." Said lion head, while wrapping his arms around Tora's chest puller her against him.  
  
Just a Hotaru looked to see what was happening, she felt arms go around her as well, and against the guy's chest. She had to hold down her breakfast. * man do these rats ever shower~?! Yuck~!! *  
  
Tora and Hotaru struggled in their grasp, kicking and wriggling trying to get free, not from danger but from getting hepatitis from being so close to these beasts.  
  
The men laughed as they struggled. "You two ain't goin' no where. I like you right here." Lion head chuckled out, making Tora queasy.  
  
"Have you ever heard of a tooth brush? Your break reeks like a sewer." Tora sneered with a nauseous look.  
  
"Yea you guys need to hose down, you smell like dog piss." Added Hotaru.  
  
"No one talks to us like that, especially chicks." Pony tail said, still laughing.  
  
* Bad move buddy-boy * though the twins. Glancing at each other no one and they mean no one calls them "chicks"  
  
Feeling the squirming girls suddenly stop, Lion head and Ponytail stopped laughing and looked down at the girls. Hotaru and Tora (this is at the same time) peered up with a smirk and a deadly gleam in their eyes; the purple storm raging in her eyes, the flame sending sparks. The two thugs' eyes widened in fear and eyebrow slightly twitching. Their smirks grew wider into a sinister grin. Suddenly they were on the floor, face down holding that part where the sun don't shine, crying like a baby.  
  
The three men left widened their eyes in surprise. * How did they move so fast? I didn't even see it * they thought bewildered but caught themselves.  
  
"Who do you think you are -----~! " "Get 'em boys. ( the Asian and Mohawk guy ran to fight Hotaru and Tora) No body messes with the exhaust gang. " Barked baldy, also known as the leader.  
  
The Asian ran and though a right hook at Hotaru, which she easily dodged; he through a left hook but was blocked by Hotaru's right arm. He did a roundhouse kick to her head, and again she dodged. Her speed was incredible even though she was just using 1/3 of it. She wouldn't need much of her strength to beat this thug to a pulp. Than why doesn't she just beat his @$$ up, you ask? Because, she wants to have a little fun, the drive here was boring as heck. The man faked a punch to her guy, which she fell for, he used this opportunity to hit her in the face.  
  
Blood slowly came out of the corner of her mouth, Hotaru's glare got more intense as she wiped the blood off with the back of her hand.  
  
"No one hits me in the face, you gaki." She growled.  
  
In a blur of purple, she was in front of him, quickly closing the 5ft separation, and uppercuts him in his stomach. The Asian doubled over in pain as he began to dry-heave.  
  
**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**  
  
While this little brawl was going on inside, oblivious to Kazeki, the beloved father was outside in the SUV waiting patiently. ::toootOoOtootoo:: * hMm..there must be a long line, * he thought. * Or they had to go bad...HAHAHAHAHHAHAA * he thought laughing out loud, causing the people outside to stare. You see, this lovely father has no idea his "little girls" are part of the renowned gang, the "Fangs" who have been reeking havoc throughout the cities. Fangs consisted of six young women who were immensely skilled in martial arts, weaponry, stealth, agility, and speed. They were all beautiful, according to the people who got minute glimpses of the girls.  
  
**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**  
  
Hotaru was leaning against the register counter watching her sister have some fun.  
  
The Mohawk man ran up to her and did a sweep kick trying to make her fall, she jumped over his leg effortlessly. Than he did a roundhouse kick to her stomach, Tora caught his leg pushed it away. Mohawk man got frustrated, still under-estimating the girl before him, and lunged with his fist before him. Each punch and jab came flying at Tora's face, and each punch and jab she dodged or blocked. She started to get bored and for that one second, letting her guard down, Mohawk took the chance to knee her in the ribs.  
  
::grunt:: " hMm..so you do have some elementary skills" Tora said sarcastically, not at all hurt by the assault. "But not good enough."" With that she lessened the gap between them with a blink of an eye.  
  
The next second, Mohawk was on the floor knocked out cold. Tora was patting her hands, ridding it of invisible dust.  
  
::sigh:: " how boring" Tora sighed.  
  
They both looked at the one guy left, expecting him to do something, anything. All the bald guy did was stand there, eyes wide as saucepans. They quirked an eyebrow asking "well?" silently. Than this boy with a waist long braid, cobalt eyes and a goofy grin dressed up in a priest suit.  
  
* What the. * Thought the twins. [ an: they aren't identical]  
  
As the boy came behind baldy and taped him on the shoulder.  
  
"WAH~!!!" he screamed falling down. "Why don't you pick up your lame ruffians and high-tail it outa-here Q-ball? You're no good crawling on the floor." The braided priest boy said with a smirk, thumb pointing to the exit door behind him.  
  
"Ha-H-Hai" baldy stuttered picking up his beat up friends, running as fast as his stubby legs could take him, leaving a trail of dust behind him.  
  
The two girls eyed the new guy intently, not putting their guard down all the way. The boy came up to them with a brazen grin.  
  
"Hey, I'm Duo, Duo Maxwell. You girls are amazing~!" putting his hand out. They looked at his hand than back at him, than each other. Deciding he wasn't one of those cockroaches, shook his hand.  
  
"Hotaru Jigoku," she said with a small smile. "Tora Jigoku," Tora introduced herself, with a welcoming smile. "Are you two from around here? Cuz I would've noticed you two beautiful ladies any where." Duo said sincerely. This caused both girls to blush a faint pink.  
  
The three talked for about five minutes or so, exchanging brief info. They found out, they were going to the same school and after their brief exchange they went their separate ways.  
  
When Hotaru & Tora reached their car, Kazeki was humming a tune totally clueless to what happened inside. Opening the car door and getting inside the two girls smiled slightly...  
  
"What took so long girls?" You didn't get into trouble did you?" Kazeki asked raising an eyebrow playfully.  
  
"Of course not otou-san. There was a long line" Tora explained covering up what really went on.  
  
"And we met someone that's going to Peacecraft Academy, and he seems like a nice guy." Added Hotaru making their otou-san smile happily, glad that his girls had made a friend already.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
They passed by many large houses and wandered which on was theirs. Looking at the out the windows their foreheads pressed against the glass with glossy eyes, as they 'oOohed' and 'aAaaAhhed' at the beauty and architectural geniusness of each house. They have had their fair share of large houses and mansion, but it never ceased to amaze tem of the beauty of houses.  
  
They drove down a street where they say on both sides of the road, a sidewalk and than a high wall and trees, lots of them.  
  
Scrunching up her brows in confusion * where are all the houses? * Tora thought, Hotaru had moved to Tora's side of the car looking out the same window with the same question.  
  
Their seemed to be miles of walls and trees, you couldn't see the end of the street~! They soon saw a large house, no large mansion and noticed the car stopped moving.  
  
"Oh my gosh..this is our house~?!?" Hotaru shouted. "It's huge~!!" exclaimed Tora. "Nope, sorry girls ( as sigh of disappointment could be hear in the back seat from the two secret keepers) This is the Winner Mansion. Well one of them anyway. You know, right? The Winner Corporation? His son lives here, and should be going to your school, girls." Their father said tiredly, from driving. " BUT~!! ( letting a grin appear on his face, eyes sparkling with joy) If you look to your left ladies, you will see a lovely gothic mansion, owned by the Jiguko family." Kazeki said in an announcer voice pointing to the other side of the street.  
  
Looking, the girls fell over, eyes wide and moths slightly agape. " We -we-we live there~?!" Tora sputtered. "It's as big as the Winner Mansion~!" Hotaru exclaimed. The only answer they got was a deep chuckle from their father as the pulled through the black metallic gates, driving along the long drive way. After driving for about half a mile through orchards ad numerous gardens. They drove into a circle driveway leading up to the large doors to their "castle". Stepping out from the car, their mouths opened a little more. This was just too much.  
  
The mansion was a charcoal color and sparkled in the sun. It looked like the black sands of Hawaii beaches. The two girls just stood there, motionless (Kazeki in the back smiling at their reactions *I knew they would love it *) Hotaru and Tora looked at each other than at the door, than back to each other before bursting through the misted doors. What met them was a glorious grand stairway that went up 80 feet and split into three different wings, a north, east, and west wing. The marble floor was pearl white. To the right of the entrance was the living room that was about 50 x 60 with four long windows, starting 2 feet from the floor stopping about five feet before the ceiling. The walls were a light gray. To the left of the door was the second living room about 50 x 50 with three windows and less furniture. The main living room had two love seats, one four seater and a double seater. All stuffed with feathers and covered in the fines leather. Lamps were placed strategically around the room, providing light to the places the sunlight did not reach. There was a tea table in the middle of the couches made of mahogany wood, carefully crafted with Celtic designs. On this table there was a note. "Otou-san there's a not here for us.should we read it?" asked Hotaru. "Yea read it honey, it might be important, from Setsuna-san" answered their father coming inside the living room. "Dear Jigoku-san, I he you find the mansion suitable enough for your taste and your daughters. There are 150 bedrooms, 50 study room, and bathrooms for all the bedrooms. There are three stories to this mansion. The one you're standing in is number two, the one with the rooms is number three, and the first one is below you. Yes, underground. To get there, take the stairs that are in the kitchen, or if you're upstairs take the elevators. There is one elevator for each wing. The servants will arrive in two days, Monday. So there is no need to worry about keeping the house cleaned because you have enough to worry about. The cooks should arrive in an hour. All of your belongings have been put in place. There will be clothes provided and new ones too. ( the girls smiled wickedly. Setsuna their "older sister" always knew how to live) Hotaru's room is in the west wing, while Tora's is in the east. Jigoku-san is the north wing. The girl's uniforms have arrived and will be inside a small corner of your massive closets. Have fun with them girls. On the first floor, there is an ice skating ring which turns into a roller rink, Olympic size pool, tennis and racket ball courts, training room, etc. The stables have been kept clean and you can shop for horses later this week. Enjoy Sincerely Setsuna" Hotaru read.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*end flashback~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*Setsuna really out did herself this time. * Thought Hotaru. Setsuna is one of the Fangs along with Michiru and Haruka. But they stayed in Juuban because of work and couldn't move here with the girls. Also everyone moving here at one would rouse questions and suspicions.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*flashback~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* After reading the note, the girls wasted no time in finding their rooms. They decided to look at each other's room to see how well Setsuna had done. They first went to Tora's room. Opening the door they had found it was decorated in her favorite colors, black, dark red, and white and was about 30x30. The closet, like Setsuna said, was massive. All of her old clothes and many new ones were placed in their respective sections (winter, summer, fall, spring) and color coordinated. Than there was a large selection of shoes for all occasions put in a section of the closet [think head over heals]. Spotting the uniform section, the tried not to hurl. * Yep , they really need to work on those before school started * they thought. The bathroom was large and luxurious, a bath and stand up shower, long mirror stretching from one side to the other. A vanity table took up a small section of a wall. The bed was queen size and had plush cushions and pillows. Soft bed sheets in dark red. A wide window leading to the balcony was adorned with long heavy flowing curtains in wine red. In the corner was a cabinet, inside was Tora's prized possessions..her Leviathan and Black Fang of Bealin. All the girls in "Fangs" have a Fang Bealin it was their gangs weapon. Haruka gave the leviathan to her as an initiation gift, from that day she has been training ever since and has become a master at yielding a dagger. From the handle to the tip of the blade, the dagger looked like flames. Along the blade was a blood red panther, crouched in a stalking position, about to pounce on its prey. Next they ran to Hotaru's room in the west wing, first making sure their otou-san was nowhere in sight. It would give him a heart attack to find out how fast they were and ultimately to the fact they were part vampires. Hotaru's room was set up much like Tora's except the main colors were black and dark purple. The clothes were all bought to her taste, as was Tora's. But, Hotaru's cabinet was much longer instead of wide, like Tora's, because inside was a long Glaive, the blade was shaped like a 'G' and made of the strongest metal known in the universe. The handle was a midnight purple with an engraving of a black panther wounding around the glaive, glowing slightly in the light. Her glaive was twice the size of her, but she could yield it with adept skill. This was also her initiation gift from Haruka. Next to the 10 foot glaive was her Fang Bealin but was purple instead of black. The blades shinned with a deadly gleam.  
  
Closing the door with a satisfied smile, the girls went downstairs to see what else was in the large house. Life was good so far.  
  
##################next door#####################  
  
There were four boys in the living room sitting in their own little worlds. One with chocolate colored hair that didn't seem to be combed at all, was sitting at the coffee table using a leather cough to support his back, typing away on his silver 1 inch laptop, compliments of his "night job". His gaze was locked onto the screen in full concentration, his stormy navy eyes stern and cold. He was dressed in baggy khakis with a black muscle-T showing off his sculpted body. [ they're all older now so they filled in] Around his neck was a gold ring hanging loosely on a chain. This was a gift from his mother, her wedding band, before she passes away to due an unknown cause, she had asked him to keep it until he got married so he can give it to his wife. [yea I know oocness and all that but trust me hehe ^__~]  
  
"Hey Hiiro, you better get off that laptop of yours, you're gonna go blind." An o-so-familiar braided boy said, sitting on the window ceil.  
  
"That's not your problem." Was the nonchalant reply of the boy now known as Hiiro.  
  
"Whatevers, Mr. Perfect. Sheesh lighten up." Was the last thing Duo said before slipping back into his dream bout his girl, well soon to be..hopefully.  
  
"::sigh:: Braided love sick baka." Grumbled a Chinese young man sitting on the floor cleaning a tanto, with a dragon down the blade. He had midnight black hair pulled back into a tight ponytail. His black marble eyes were gleaming with pride as he shined and sharpened his katana like blade. His stature was one of dignity and honor, like a nobleman. Shoulders squared off, back straight, head held high. His skin was an ivory shade, slightly tanned. He was wearing black slacks and a shadow blue dress shirt with two buttons loose, showing off his hard chest.  
  
"Let him alone Wufei, you will understand someday. " said a serene voice near the bookshelf behind the couch.  
  
Out from the shadows came a rather tall young man. The one more prominent trait of his was his auburn hair. His bangs hung over half the side of his face, rarely exposing more than one eye. As if it was a mask, a defense mechanism, shielding him from the tough world he sees and lives in. Emerald mixed with hazel eyes, looked at the Chinese man, Wufei with an amused gleam at the disgusted look on his friends face. But was soon gone and back to a calm gaze that could look through walls.  
  
"Please, don't be ridiculous Trowa." Was the grumpy reply of Wufei.  
  
Trowa shook his head at his friend's narrow-mindedness and went back to the book he was reading, about the supernatural. He was wearing dark khaki slacks with a forest green dress shirt, unbuttoned to the middle exposing his white shirt inside  
  
The four of them were sitting around passing their time in their own way when a happy fair haired young man came skidding into the living room; just than Duo exclaimed pointing out the window.  
  
"Hey we have new neighbors~!! That's why all those trucks drove in in the morning." He smiled brightly at the notion of having neighbors.  
  
They have been living on this street alone, since the four of them since freshmen year, and now they were graduating this year.  
  
By now the other boys had gathered around the large window, a perfect view of the house  
  
That's why I cam down here, we're going to welcome the new comers." Said the blonde hair boy. He was wearing dark navy colored jeans and a yellow-stripped Nautica polo. This boy was the heir to the Winner Corporation and fit the part. But he looked 16.so child like and kind. His crystal blue eyes shined with inner happiness.  
  
His friends were amazed at how he seemed to keep his innocence with the lives they lead.  
  
"Why are we going to waste our time with strangers Quatre?" Wufei asked, angered a bit from being distracted from his "very important" job.  
  
"Because, they are going to be our neighbors. It is common courtesy to greet them." Was the polite reply of Quatre. With that Quatre went to the kitchen down the hall to get a fruitcake. The other boys were already waiting by the door patiently. Quatre was surprised that Wufei, Trowa, and Hiiro did not put up a fight. HE smiled gratefully.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
It took them 10 minutes to walk across the street, up the drive way and around the circle drive, to the door; it would have taken 2 minutes if they ran but Quatre didn't want to drop the fruitcake or be spotted.  
  
They smoothed out their clothes, making sure they were presentable. Even though most of them didn't give a rats butt about how they looked to these strangers, Quatre was there and he insisted.  
  
Trowa rang the doorbell ::DING::DONG::  
  
"I got it~!" was a muffled call. The door opened slowly exposing a beautiful dark-eyed tenshi with her head tilted to the side and a questioning look on her face.  
  
The boys didn't know what to do, they were stunned at how lovely this girl, no woman before them was.  
  
"Hey, who is it~?!" came another feminine cry * oh no, not another bishoujo * resounded in the boys heads ( even those who tried to ignore their emotions).  
  
From behind the dark-eyed tenshi, a gorgeous inferno of a girl appeared. She too had a questioning look.  
  
* wow...O_O * was all the boys could think of getting a good glimpse of skin since they were still in their abdomen baring outfits.  
  
+++++++a minute passes++++++++++  
  
"Hey I know you~!" Duo cried out as realization hit him. These were the awesome girls he met at the gas station. This woke the other boys up from their daze, blinking a few times to get their head back on.  
  
* Chikusho~! You don't even know them baka, they can be total beeps * thought Wufei, scolding himself for falling so low.  
  
* What the hell happened?! Kuso Yuy, there's no way any one would accept you for your dirtied hands. * Hiiro thought sullenly.  
  
* That was strange.get it together Trowa.nothing happened, I can't afford this.* Trowa reprimanded himself.  
  
* Oh my goodness.why is it getting so hot in here? * Quatre thought blushing. [ lol what a girly girl]  
  
*wOw.they're a lot prettier than I thought. (mentally slapping himself) get your head straight baka. * Duo said, making funny faces while thinking.  
  
"Duo? What are you doing here?" Hotaru asked getting a little uneasy with five boys at her doorstep spacing out.  
  
"And who are those guys with you?" Tora added, putting up her guard.  
  
"OH yea~! Hahahaha :: ^__^;; :: sorry Hotaru, right? ( she nodded) and Tora..? ( she nodded as well) wow~! What a coincidence, we are you net door neighbors~!! " Duo yelled too happy with the outcomes. "Let me introduce you to the other boys. This is Hiiro Yuy ( he nodded and mumbled a nice to meet you), Trowa Barton ( he shook their hands and nodded), Wufei Chang ( he grunted a "hi" ), and Quatre Winner ( he shook their hands and said a "how do you do, nice to meet you")."  
  
"Hello, its nice to meet you. I'm Hotaru Jigoku and this is my sister Tora Jigoku." Hotaru said pointing to herself than the girl next to her.  
  
* Firefly of hell and tiger of hell..interesting. * thought Hiiro, glancing at the other Japanese speaking boys [ bilingual] seeing if they caught what the names meant. They seem to have got the message.  
  
+++++++++20 minute's later++++++++++  
  
They had talked for a while, letting the boys in. Finding out they were going to the same school and would be in the same grade, they decided to catch up to one another for lunch if they could find each other at the academy. Also through their brief talk, they found out that, they each had a lot in common with one another. And both groups could tell that something, some dark secret, was not being shared. So both groups were automatically alert to anything out of the ordinary.  
  
They had said their goodbyes and thank you's for the evening, the boys going back to their house and the girls getting ready for dinner.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*end flashback~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Tora and Hotaru had eaten dinner and got ready for bed. They had decided to go out on the town and explore a bit to familiarize themselves with their surroundings. They also had to make calls to the other girls telling them they were safe and everything was going well. Than they were going to attack those so called uniforms and try to make them look semi- decent and à la mode. The two girls were fast asleep in the soft bedding, exhausted from the day's emotional roller coaster.  
  
########## winner mansion #############  
  
Each of the occupants were in their rooms pondering about the two girls they had met today. Both of them were something else. Confused from the thoughts and excusing it as nothing but indigestion, they fell asleep hoping that tomorrow their questions would be answered.  
  
########### both houses ############### Three out of five of the boys didn't want to be mixed up with girls, they had trust issues and other issues that stopped them from opening up to the opposite sex. As did the girls. From their old neighborhood, the boys were disgusting hentais and always had to be "put in place" for coming onto them. That was another reason Tora and Hotaru were glad to be moving.  
  
  
  
The moon came up into the sapphire sky, as it sparkled with new light. A shooting star streaked across the sky going over the two houses connecting them. Before it disappeared.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
haha yay~! Not a cliffy this time. Gomen nasai for taking soo long. I hope it doesn't happen again. ::sigh:: soo wutcha think~?! Review ppl and vote for couples. Duo is taken and Quatre is not an option sorry.cuz he wont be strong enough to support either of the girls. =T oki well that's that for now take cares and VOTE~!!  
  
Does Tora sound too soft? Too much oocness? Tell me please =]  
  
Weapons: Leviathan (Tora): http://www.swords- online.com/data/shop/images/uc1149_large.jpg Black Fang of Baelin (Tora): http://www.swords- online.com/data/shop/images/KR-3B_large.jpg Silver Fang of Baelin(Hotaru): http://www.swords- online.com/data/shop/images/KR-3S_large.jpg Hidden Dragon Tanto (Wufei) : http://www.swords- online.com/data/shop/images/m1734_large.jpg 


	4. Gettin' out

Hey~!! Happy you guyz like the other chapter. Thank you for telling me, I posted "hey I know you" twice Burning Shaedows ^^  
  
Did the links to the weapons work? Haha looks niice eh? o__O well I have made my decision on the couples haha have fun figuring it out ^__~  
  
Disclaimer: don't own Sailor moon or Gundamwing or the bands mentioned unless I say so haha.poo I wonder how it feels like to own something that BIG  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
~Hotaru's room~  
  
Yawning and stretching Hotaru sat up in bed, momentarily forgetting where she was, her eyes focused. Today was the day of site seeing and destroying those uniforms. Remembering what happened yesterday, she started to giggle * those goons had nothing on us* and than meeting the boys in the Winner mansion * they're not that bad.aie what am I thinking~?!* She slapped her forehead and got ready.  
  
  
  
~Tora's room~  
  
Rolling over on her side, Tora blinked a couple times to focus her eyes from sleep. Yawning and stretching like a cat, she looked around her room reminding herself of her new life. She smiled remembering the events that happened yesterday. Swinging her legs over the side of the bed, she made her way to the bathroom to get ready.  
  
  
  
~Back to Hotaru's room~  
  
She stepped out of her closet and sat at her antique vanity set to brush her satiny hair. After thoroughly brushing her hair, Hotaru put on hoop earrings and 5 silver bands on each wrist.  
  
Standing up Hotaru made her way to the door, but not before stopping in front of her full-length mirror making sure she looked nice.  
  
What stared back at her was a slim girl in leather pants, one-inch stiletto boots that laced up the front [like her boots in senshi form], tight purple spaghetti strap that showed most of her midriff. Over that she had on a puffy black vest to protect her from the elements.  
  
He hair was put up in a messy bun with little hairs sticking out of the bun [rocker style] with two strands framing her face. She put on her waist bag [a thick belt that has a little pouch on it] and walked out the door of her large room, satisfied with her look.  
  
  
  
~Same time in Tora's room~  
  
Tora came out of her closet pulling her tank top over her head. Flipping her hair out of her shirt, she walked to the bathroom to brush out her thick mane. After French braiding her hair in tow pigtails, adorning her forehead with a black bandana, she stopped by her vanity table to pick up a pair of diamond studs and an earring cuff, also a watch with a thick red strap holding firm to her slim wrist. Looking into the full-length mirror, she checked over herself making sure everything was in place.  
  
Today Tora had on white parachute pants with 'PASSION' in Japanese written down her right leg in black, white Cortez', and a dark red tube top showing off her midriff. Smirking, she walked down to the dinning room for breakfast.  
  
  
  
Meeting Hotaru at the top of the stairs the two sisters walked into the dinning room. Not surprised of the site of an empty room, since their father loved sleeping in, they waited patiently for their breakfast. Both of them finished quite fast since neither of them eat much. They decided to get on their way.  
  
"Where do you want to stop by first?" Asked Tora as they walked into their large garage, holding around 100 or so cars and bikes.  
  
"I don't know, maybe the music store? I saw it on our way to the house, so we wont get lost." Hotaru said.  
  
"Good idea. I wanted to go check out some new cd's that they didn't allow in the Juuban music store, darn those censors." Tora answered as they got in a black Porsche Boxter.  
  
Speeding through the drive way and out the black metallic gates, they failed to notice a set of jade eyes following their fast disappearing car.  
  
++++++++++flashback+++++++++++++  
  
Trowa had woken early to take a walk through the mansion grounds. As usual Hiiro was awake practicing his shooting, perfecting what was already perfect, while Wufei was doing one of his many ancient katas. Quatre and Duo were still sleeping, tired out from business and causing mayhem.  
  
Breathing in the cool crisp morning air, Trowa zipped up his gray Puma hoody and started to jog through one of the many scenic garden trails. He loved to do this in the mornings because it gave him a sense of peace and time to sort out his thoughts. After meeting the girls yesterday, he would be jogging for a while.  
  
They seemed so distant and dark, as if a cloud hung over them. But instead of scaring or repelling him (plus he doesn't get scarred), their aura drew him in ever more. They were beautiful, to say the least, more like a mythical type of beautiful, almost unreal [an: remember they're 1/3 vampire].  
  
The way they moved, like felines, with a cheetah's swiftness, a panther's nimbleness, and a tiger's silent stalk. So graceful and fluid but strong and sturdy.  
  
They were confusing, you couldn't label them anything and that annoyed him.  
  
Trowa began to run now, working off the frustration, going merely 15 mph. Weaving through the trees, he skidded to a stop at the 30-foot walk that separated the Winner Mansion from the world. Jumping up with ease, he took in the scenery of the now occupied house across the street.  
  
The sun highlighting half of his charming face and hair making him look regal. He caught a glimpse of something winding down the driveway of the Jigoku residence, waking him up from his daydream. The gates opened and out sped the two maidens who have been plaguing his mind the past hour.  
  
* Speak of the devil...or.devils * he mused, watching them disappear.  
  
Then an idea struck him and he smiled. Jumping down from the wall and landing with expertise, started to jog back to the mansion.  
  
* Maybe I can get some of my questions answered after all*  
  
Inside the house Duo had decided to pick on Quatre, for a change, and see how the youngest boy would react. What he got was unexpected.  
  
"Duo what did you do to my office~!!!" Quatre boomed.  
  
Duo's eyes widened a considerable amount.  
  
* uh oh.maybe feeding his copy machine and making his shredder spit up confetti wasn't a good idea.* the braided shinigami thought, sweat drop forming as he tried to hide behind an expensive vase.  
  
"DUO~!! Where are you~!! I am going to cut off that precious braid of yours with a letter opener and eat it with soba~!!" Thinking up masterful techniques on how to torture the poor soul, he let out a wicked laugh. "MUAHAHAHAH MUAHAHAH~!!"  
  
Duo 'eeped' and made a run for it knocking over the imported vase.  
  
Trowa walked in through the front door, as Duo ran passed him, he saw Quatre with a crazed gleam in his eye, Trowa knew what had happened. Calmly putting up a hand to stop Quatre.  
  
"Nani? Get out of my way Trowa~!!"  
  
"..." giving a warning look at his friend.  
  
"Fine, fine, I get the idea.." Quatre said letting his crossbow drag on the floor. "I'll get that baka-yaro later." He mumbled under his breath sulking away.  
  
"Wow thanks Trowa-man, I owe you one." Said a relief stricken Duo patting Trowa on the shoulder.  
  
"Don't touch me." Was the cold reply of the silent green-eyed man.  
  
"Ayeesh~!! Sheesh Trowa, loosen up. I'm an ally.A-L-L-Y."  
  
Trowa just brushed him off. "Get everybody in here. I have something to say." Trowa called over his shoulder making his way to the couch.  
  
* He wants to talk~?! O_O*  
  
"What do you want Barton?"  
  
"Hai, what is it Trowa?" snapped Hiiro.  
  
*Kuso.I don't even know why I wanted to go after those girls. Hurry think o something...think think * Trowa berated himself.  
  
"Umm.I think we should get out of the house today. There's something going on in town." He said getting uneasy.  
  
"You interrupted us to say that?" Wufei barked.  
  
"What's so important about going into town today Trowa?" Quatre inquired.  
  
"Um.erm." starting to sweat. Duo saw his uneasiness and knew what Trowa was thinking. * the girls.he wants to see the girls* Thought Duo, smiling on the inside. [ Duo's not dumb here, he's pretty observant]  
  
"Yea I agree with Trowa, we should get out before school starts and our night jobs start picking up again. Who knows how long we'll be cooped up inside." Duo said, covering for Trowa. Trowa and Duo shared a glance, saying his thanks. But wasn't missed by the ever so watchful Hiiro.  
  
*What are those two up too? And Trowa, siding with Duo? There's something wrong about this picture. Better find out what.* "Yes, lets go." Was the quick response from Hiiro before said man stalked to the garage  
  
"Fine we're going.not like we have a choice with Yui's stubbornness." With that Wufei walked down the long hall to the garage. Net went Quatre with an exasperated sigh. Which left Trowa and Duo.  
  
Trowa got up from his seat on the couch and started to turn into the hall, when a hand stopped him, Duo's hand. Raising an eyebrow at the mischievous purple eyed boy, * oh...noo..* he thought.  
  
"So.going into town eh? Get out of the house eh? Would there happen to be two beautiful girls in town today.Trowa?" Duo asked knowing the answer already nudging Trowa in the side.  
  
"Get out of my way Duo." Grumbled Trowa.  
  
"Sure, no problem. But if you keep denying it, it only gets more confusing." Duo yelled out to the retreating form of his embarrassed comrade.  
  
Shaking his head at his friend's stubbornness, Duo made his way to the garage as well. * hMm maybe I could get them together bweehehehe*  
  
  
  
When Duo arrived, Hiiro was getting on his all black VRSCA Harley V- rod, which gleamed gray-black when the sun hit it. There were metallic navy hieroglyphics on the side of the bike. It was a lean motorcycle made for all terrain and speed and boy did he love it. And with his modification, he could be driving 250 + mph in a pitch black forest, as if it was a straight track in broad daylight.  
  
Wufei was in his white Celica GT with built in turbo, NOS and other alterations to his liking. Tinted windows blocked the view of an over annoyed Chinese scholar. On his bumper were the same hieroglyphics but in metallic red and the last symbol was replaced by another one.  
  
Trowa was putting on his helmet and saddling his Ducati Multistrada. His bike was black with a tint of green. Vertical on the gas tank of the bike were the same hieroglyphics, but again, another symbol replaced the last one, written in toffee colored metal. Trowa's bike was much sleeker in style than Hiiro's Harley and quieter as well. And like the other boys, he had a thing for speed. Revving up his engine, signaling he was ready and anxious. Quatre and Duo hurried to get into Quatre's pimping Eclipse. This one was dark silver, the same hieroglyphics in gold ran vertically on the hood of the car. Quatre had also fixed up his car, faster, louder, over all better. Didn't look like his style.? You were mistaken.  
  
Driving out the garage, they made their way to town.  
  
~Girls~  
  
Finding Tower Records wasn't' as hard as they thought since the store took up almost half a block, large sign and strobe lights decorated the outside of the huge store. Parking their car, the two girls walked through the automatic doors. A rush of cool air brushed through their hair. Loud techno music blasted through the speakers placed around the store.  
  
The two girls smiled happily, liking the atmosphere of this new city so far. Not like their old town, where the idea of fun would be waling in the park with your dog-named Bob.  
  
Deciding to meet back at the video section, Hotaru and Tora went to their favorite music sections.  
  
~outside~  
  
Trowa was the front of the line, trying to spot the girls. * it shouldn't be hard, one has purple hair and the other vivid red~! * Instead he spotted a black BMW Porsche Boxter and recognized it as the girls car, well one of them.  
  
Trowa signaled to pull over and park in front of Tower Records, where the BMW was. Taking off his helmet, Trowa called over his shoulder.  
  
"Lets take a look in here." "Yea, I want to pick up a new cd too." Duo said, making I seem natural. He two recognized the car and their perfume [the parked in front and in back, so they could smell it].  
  
Going in, Quatre went to the classical section, Duo to rap, Hiiro headed for the hard-rock section [ u know all that pent up anger], and Trowa to alternative. [haha k-razee] You could hear Duo rapping to P. Diddy in the background.  
  
~Hotaru~  
  
A bright eyed teen had big headphones on sampling " AC 197: Classical Techno" her hips swaying slightly and feet moving to the heavy beat. This little movement caught the attention of the many young men who some how stayed in the same aisle for over an hour, watching this purple haired otome.  
  
Taking off the headphones, * hMm.AC 197: CT is pretty good. I might just buy it.* Hotaru thought, not paying attention to where she was going Hotaru started to turn around but ran into something firm..but...fleshy? * what the.* looking up she saw a white T-shirt covered in a denim jacket, than broad shoulders, a nice lean neck, and last her curious plum eyes met green amused orbs.  
  
"oOo gomen nasai Trowa-san. I wasn't paying attention."  
  
"Its fine Hotaru-san. So you remembered my name..?" with a mock astonished look.  
  
"Don't be so surprised. I wouldn't have recognized you if it weren't for you bangs. And Please call me Hotaru." She said smirking and flicking his bangs lightly with her forefinger.  
  
Blushing Trowa realized something and voiced his inspection.  
  
"As long as you call me Trowa. And you do realized you are the only female in this section, and I think you have drawn quite a crowd, and I doubt they're here for the cd's." He whispered into her ear, causing her to quiver with his charming voice.  
  
Hotaru slowly looked over her shoulder to find that the she was the only girl and the guys were looking at her with blushes staining their cheeks as they were caught staring.at..her.? They all tried to look like they were busy, going through cd's and things. One 'clever' guy was holding his cd upside down.  
  
Hotaru quickly turned around blushing and wide-eyed.  
  
"What are you trying to do, hide in my shirt?" Trowa said chuckling.  
  
Hotaru was currently covering her face with a part of his white T- shirt.  
  
"mMmhMm." Hotaru said nodding.  
  
Which caused Trowa to laugh slightly. His handsome voice startled Hotaru, her head snapped up looking at him. He was looking down at her, smiling slightly. "Yes, I know. I don't seem like the type to laugh. But for you..its different," his eyes softening, surprising Hotaru and himself.  
  
Realizing they were still inches from each other, they jumped apart, a light pink staining their cheeks. "So.what are you doing here?" Hotaru asked, trying to cover her discomfort. * Why am I so flustered~?! Argh~!! He's just a freakin' guy~!! *  
  
*So dana.*  
  
~*flashback*~  
  
Trowa was strolling in Tower Records, going to his section, thinking about the sisters. * What is it about those two? *  
  
He was still brewing over the girls when he turned the corner, he stopped dead in his tracks. All the guys' heads were turned to one single person, a violet haired girl who was swaying slightly enticing the drooling hentais more.  
  
Recognizing the girl as one of the twins his eyes darkened slightly.  
  
* Just my luck. *  
  
He stood there watching, to see what she would do. Hotaru started to step a little dancing to the music causing puddles of drool to form at the hentai's feet. Trowa narrowed his eyes at the men, a feeling of protection coming over him, for who knows what reason, he sure doesn't. Trowa slowly walked towards Hotaru, receiving glares from foolish boys who didn't know who he was. As he reached her, Hotaru turned around suddenly bumped into him. Struggling not to laugh at how she stayed frozen shocked for more than was needed, at bumping into someone.*kawaii.huh~?! Nani~?! What in the world am I thinking...gah~!*  
  
~end flashback~  
  
"Hello? Any one there?" Waving her slender hand in front of Trowa's blank stare.  
  
Blinking, coming back to reality. "Oh...gomen nasai. Um.I'm here with the other boys looking for cd's." Proud of his excuse. "Really? They're all here?" Trowa nodded a yes. "Oh can we meet with them?"  
  
A little disappointed at the slim chance of having his questions answered ( or was it jealousy ?), he reluctantly led Hotaru to where the majority of the guys were. But taking the long way around [ hehehe sneaky sneaky].  
  
  
  
~Tora~  
  
We find Tora flipping through the racks of cd's, looking for P.O.D. Classics and Thousand Foot Crutch Relics. Tora glanced at her sides noticing a presence beside her. * ::sigh:: boys, what a pity. * They have been fluttering around her and this aisle, thinking she wouldn't notice when a guy makes rounds 20 times. * psh.yea right.*  
  
Picking up P.O.D., she went to scan the barcode to sample it. * Unless they bug me, I won't bug them*  
  
Tora put on the headphones and began to bob her head to the music, forgetting the world around her.  
  
A couple minutes later, a messy brown haired young man walked into the same aisle, a little miffed about all the people. Walking in grudgingly, he looked for some music; ignoring the other boys.  
  
"Hey.look at her.the one over there." "Whoa.what a heart attack. She's a babe" whispered some guys.  
  
Hiiro's curiousness got the better of him, looked to see what was causing all the commotion. His eyes widened slightly recognizing the blood red hair. She was ignorant of the guys talking about her, or so it seemed.  
  
The girl turned around looking satisfied with the cd walked towards Hiiro's direction.  
  
"Hey girly." a cocky Ken doll look-a-like said, pinching Tora's butt as she passed.  
  
Hiiro's features darkened, not liking the ideas of the guy, any guy treating the tenshi. * The hell~?! What am I thinking? *  
  
Tora walked up to the boy seductively, swaying her hips and twirling a strand of hair around her finger.  
  
"Hey big-boy.." she said in a sexy tone. The Ken doll look-a-like grinned blushing with her forwardness while Hiiro furrowed his brows * what is she doing?*  
  
Tora smiled sweetly batting her eyelashes.than it dropped into a smirk and her eyes narrowed darkly. With inhuman speed she grabbed the hand that violated her with surprising strength. The guy groaned and grunted in pain.  
  
"What gave you the idea you cold touch me? Or any girl like that?" "N-n-no-nobody.." he stuttered "Touch any girl with disrespect again, I'll break something other than your fingers." Tora said glanced at his ahem.  
  
Ken doll look-a-like's eyes widened in fear. "H-h-hai hai.gomen nasai~!"  
  
Tora let go of his hand and watched him run out of the store like a jet.  
  
The remaining guys looked at her in fear and the boys with thick sculls looked on in interest. Before.slowly looking over her shoulder, eyes downcast, they popped open in a warning glare, flashed red.  
  
Gasps were heard from all the boys in the aisle but one. Al you could hear were feet scampering out the door.  
  
Tora sighed and put back her cd, not noticing the lone boy.  
  
She reached for Thousand Foot Crutch Relic, but another hand grabbed it. Tora looked up the slender but muscular arm and was met with a hard stare from prussian blue eyes. Hiiro was wearing navy jeans and a black tank top. Over that he had a leather biker jacket with the collar flipped up and his one piece of jewelry.  
  
"HmM.I thought all you guys left." "Hn.I'm not one of those guys." Hiiro answered  
  
Both hands were still on the cd. Hiiro looked expectantly at Tora.she didn't budge, he glared.she raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Let go." he stated curtly  
  
'It's a dog eat dog world out there.get use to it." Tora replied coolly  
  
Hiiro glared harsher.  
  
"Fine fine.your such a baby.Hirro." Tora said letting go and walking passed him. His eyes went blank * she remembers who I am? * her hair swished behind her and slightly skimmed his cheek and the back of his neck, bringing out her sent. * silk.chocolate * he thought as he closed his eyes, taking in the alluring aroma. * Gotta stop her *  
  
"Are you going to buy that cd you were listening to?" He caught himself saying * What am I doing? Anything to keep her close. Chikusho~! Well.can't take it back now* Hiiro reasoned.  
  
"Naw. I didn't bring any money with me. Hotaru and I were just getting acquainted with Sanq." Tora said a little disappointed that she wont be able to purchase her long expected cd.  
  
Hiiro walked over swiftly to the cd Tora had put down a couple minutes ago and picked it up and placed it between his arm and side as he stuffed his hands deep inside his pockets. Tora looked at him questioningly but Hiiro's eyes were downcast, as if he was walking with his eyes closed. He walked somewhat passed Tora but stopped.  
  
"Come on." he said quietly motioning with his head to the cashiers.  
  
Tora's eyes widened, completely shocked with this boys actions. Not only was he a boy and was being nice but this was the detached man she had met yesterday. Confused, she nodded slowly and followed close behind him, still weary of what his motives were.  
  
  
  
As they walked in silence, both confused, Quatre strolled out of his classical section and spotted the two. *Kawaii, they look good together. But there's something wrong with this picture.Tora shouldn't be following Hiiro, and they are both confused with.Hiiro's actions?* He thought, wondering what had happened. Quatre met up with them and.  
  
"Konnichiwa~! Hiiro, Tora~!" he called out, dropping the formalities, knowing the Jigoku sisters didn't like it.  
  
Tora smiled sweetly and a bit surprised to see Quatre as well, " Hello Quatre, its nice to see you again."  
  
"It's nice to see you too. What, may I ask are you doing here?" "The same as you, I propose, looking for some music?" Tora said eyes twinkling with mirth as Quatre blushed a slight pink. Hiiro didn't like seeing Tora smile like that, to Quatre, or any one. * He made her smile.* he looked on grimly. * psh.what do I care? I don't care.for anything.or..anyone. *  
  
"Well, the others are here as well, and I would be happy to escort you around Sanq Kingdom. If that is alright with you and your sister." Quatre suggested, politely. This drew Hiiro back to reality, not knowing how long he had spaced out.  
  
"Nani? Really? You would do that? Wow arigato Quatre, that would be great." Tora said happily, relieved that the possibilities of getting lost were slim with an escort.  
  
Hiiro glared at Quatre. * What is he doing? This is NOT going to help my situation at all. Kuso, Quatre can be too nice.* Quatre sensed this, and glanced at Hiiro, sending him an 'it's ok' look. Hiiro just rolled his eyes.  
  
They made their way to where the rest of the gang would be meeting, and was surprised to see Hotaru there as well. Duo spotted them in the corner of his eyes as he was talking with Hotaru, whose cheeks were barely pink and Trowa glaring at the grinning teen.  
  
*hm.what happened here? * Hiiro questioned.  
  
"Hey guys~! Hey Tora~!" Duo said waving dramatically.  
  
"Hey Duo"  
  
"Hi, nice to see you all again."  
  
"Hn." [ ^__^;; ]  
  
"We are going to escort the Jigoku sisters around town today so they can have a better feel for this city." Quatre said happily, glad he could be of some service.  
  
* What? Oh Kuso.well, I can spend more time with Hotaru so I can get answers to the rest of my questions. * Trowa thought rationally, not admitting he had no more questions and was using that as a lame excuse. He sent a look at Hiiro, blaming it on him for letting Quatre suggest the idea, and all Hirro did was roll his eyes.  
  
"Nani? I am NOT wasting my time with weak onna's." Wufei scoffed, sticking his nose up in the air.  
  
"Who said you had to come. We wouldn't want an arrogant boorish guy with us anyways." Hotaru said, surprising the people around her, except Tora.  
  
"Naw.Wu-man is coming, he needs it." Duo said, grinning.  
  
"Well than, it's best we be getting on our way than." Trowa said, leading Hotaru out the door. * haha...way to go Trowa. * Duo thought. They started to walk when.  
  
"Meet me outside." Hirro said walking off in another direction.  
  
"What are you doing Yui?" Wufei questioned, annoyed.  
  
"I'm going to buy something." Tora walked off with Hiiro, following close behind, wanting to thank him alone.  
  
* hmm.is there another job for cupid Duo to accomplish? * Duo grinned, walking out the door  
  
~five minutes later~  
  
"Arigato Hiiro. You didn't have to buy this." Tora said as they walked out the sliding doors.  
  
"I know." Hiiro answered quietly.  
  
*maybe he does have a heart.and maybe I do to.*  
  
They walked up to Quatre's eclipse. Duo and him were inside making small talk with Hotaru who was standing by Trowa who was leaning on the driver's door, Wufei was standing off to the side looking bored.  
  
"Good you two are out. Hotaru is going with Trowa and Tora with Hiiro on their bikes. I don't think it is wise for them to sit with Wufei." Quatre said.  
  
"Okay~! That's sounds great-just follow us~!" Duo yelled as Quatre's window closed not allowing any protests.  
  
"::sigh:: I guess I'm with you Hiiro, which one is your bike?"  
  
"Over here." Hiiro said walking over to his VRSCA V-rod and pulling out an extra helmet stashed under his seat.  
  
Tora's eyes went wide and her mouth was set in a delicate 'O'. "This. is your bike?" Tora asked totally amazed at the beautiful machine "It's gorgeous."  
  
"You like bikes?" Hiiro questioned truly curious this time.  
  
"I love them." Tora answer dreamily as she moved her hand across the cool metal of the bike. Hiiro smirked * this girl is interesting* he thought as he put on his helmet and held out the extra one for Tora.  
  
"Oh. thank you." The slipped on the black helmet and climbed on the back of the bike behind Hiiro. * What do I do now? I don't know him that well, so it will be strange to put my arms around him, but I'll fall off if I don't. *  
  
"Hang onto me." Hiiro said over his shoulder, causing Tora to relax. Tora slipped her arms around Hiiro's stomach slightly. Feeling his six pack under his thin black tank top * whoa.someone works out. *  
  
As her arms touched his skin. Hiiro felt warmer and.content with the world. He was enjoying her being close to him.  
  
"Hold on tight." He mumbled, " I like speed." He added seeing her questioning look. * and this feeling.*  
  
Tora tightened her arms around him, her heart racing at the anticipation of a fast ride. Hiiro wasn't the only one that liked speed.  
  
  
  
"Here's your helmet Hotaru"  
  
"Thank you." Hotaru said, putting it on and clasping the cuff. " You have a nice bike, my dad was thinking of buying one." She added as Trowa got on his bike.  
  
"You have bikes? I don't know many girls who actually like motorcycles, or anything fast at that."  
  
"Well, I'm not like most girls." * noOo waay.*  
  
* You got that right. *  
  
Trowa held out his hand to help Hotaru up, since his bike was made for his height, and she was a little on the petite side. "Now hold on tight, you don't want to fall off now do you?" Trowa asked jokingly.  
  
"You wouldn't let me fall off, would you?" Hotaru asked looking up at him pretending to be worried.  
  
"Of course not. But hold on, because I go fast."  
  
Hotaru wrapped her slender arms around his toned abdomen and blushed slightly. Feeling Hotaru's arms around him, Trowa blushed as well, knowing how close she was. * oh maan..* he groaned in his head, how long will he have to go through this torture today.and such sweet torture.  
  
Quatre drove into the street and headed to the north side of the city, Wufei following in his Celica. Trowa went next, making sure not to start up too fast, so as to not catch Hotaru off guard. Hiiro was last, with Tora. Now Hiiro didn't care that much so he just went, as a result Tora 'eeped' ( uncharacteristically) and tightened her grip. Hiiro looked down at her slender arms while blushing a little [oh my.he blushed hehe ] but kept up the speed.  
  
As they drove, Tora loosened her grip, getting used to the speed ( 100 mph) rather quickly and took in her surroundings. * wow.this place is beautiful*  
  
Hotaru was looking around here and there, impressed with Sanq Kingdom and pointed to the places she wanted to know about. Trowa answering her questions and telling all he knew about the places as they drove.  
  
  
  
  
  
~six hours later, 8:00 pm, Jigoku mansion~  
  
Hotaru and Tora flopped down on their couch a little winded from the numerous hours of driving around.  
  
They had spent most of their day on the back of the bikes and going all around the city. The two groups had gotten to know each other throughout the day, eating lunch and dinner, and just driving around.  
  
"::sigh:: That was really nice of Quatre offering to escort us around." Tora said sitting up.  
  
"Hai, it was. And of the boys too, complying with Quatre. Sanq Kingdom is beautiful, a balance of technology and country, just like otou- san said."  
  
"What do you think of the guys?"  
  
"No, don't even go there Tora. You know we can't afford getting involved." Hotaru said in a stern tone.  
  
"I didn't say that. I was just wondering what your opinion of them was. Goodness.what's going on in your mind Hota-chan?" Smirking and raising an eyebrow at her now blushing sister.  
  
"Nothing, nothing at all. ::cough::cough:: Um. I guess they are pretty nice, polite enough to show us around that is."  
  
"Yes, that's true. But some of them are hard to figure out. Take Hiiro he's nice one second than distant the next. It bothersome."  
  
"Yea. Trowa is like that too, but he seems to be more open, after today."  
  
"And they seem to be holding a secret.something dark.I can see it in their eyes."  
  
"I saw it too. Even Quatre. But they are not the only ones holding a dark secret Tora-chan, so we have no right to judge them."  
  
They sat thinking of their day, and what the boys next door were hiding.  
  
~Winner mansion, exact same time~  
  
"WOW that was so much fun~! We should spend more time with Hotaru and Tora." Duo exclaimed stretching and falling onto the couch.  
  
"Yes, they are really nice people. I'm glad we will be seeing them tomorrow." [ do I really need to tell you who said that?]  
  
"I can't believe I need to see those two onnas again, this is ridiculous~!" Wufei growled as he stomped off up stairs to his room.  
  
"Did you two have fun today? Hiiro? Trowa?" Duo asked wondering what they thought of the two.  
  
Hiiro and Trowa looked off in space as they thought of their day. The more they spent time with those two the weirder they felt. They couldn't place what it was.so it was weird.  
  
After a minute, the two nodded almost unnoticed and left to their rooms. Duo and Quatre smiled at each other, happy with their friend's progress.  
  
"OH yea ~! Before I forget, we are going to carpool with them for school. Kazeki-san, Hotaru and Tora's father, works early and it would save gas money~!!" Quatre announced.  
  
You could hear a door slam and an 'Injustice~!' and if you listened carefully enough, a groan and a grunt.  
  
Duo went off to get some candy while Quatre went to the music room.  
  
~music room~  
  
Taking out his violin and bow, Quatre started to play a ballad.  
  
*They are truly nice girls.but now and than I could sense uneasiness, fear, and a...darkness from them. Uneasiness I could understand, because we were strangers. Fear.what would they be afraid of? Us? Or something else.? Than that darkness.where would that be coming from? Another thing.I feel drawn to them.but I shouldn't. Trowa and Hiiro are clearly interested in them even though they don't realize it. I wonder.with this new addition in our lives.what does the future hold. *  
  
~back to Jigoku mansion~  
  
The two girls were now in the second main room with cloth, string, paper with scribbles of designs and uniform pieces everywhere. There are two sewing machines on the tea table where two busy girls were working vigorously.  
  
They had decided to attack the revolting uniforms after dinner with their father, who was currently reading a book in his study room. They drew some designs and started to work right after; helping each other with measurements and such.  
  
By tomorrow they would have all their uniforms changed to their liking, hopefully.  
  
When they finished it was 11 and they were fatigued, so they headed off to bed after washing up and changing.  
  
Tomorrow was the first day of senior year, in a new school. They wanted to make a good impression. Also they didn't want to be late since they were carpooling with the boys tomorrow. First day of school = boys driving first.  
  
They still had no word from Setsuna, Michiru, or Haruka. Knowing they were more than capable of taking care of themselves, they still wanted to hear from them, wondering what they were up to.  
  
~Winner Mansion~  
  
Some were excited, others could care less about the first day of school. And than some were brooding over evil plans to annoy the other people of the house.  
  
All in all things were going well, all was forgotten, all was forgiven, all was well.  
  
The trees swayed in the wind of the night carrying with it seeds of joy and life.and another tomorrow  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
SORRY it took sooo long to post this. I will be posting one entire day each time, from morning to night. =] I'll be quicker next time, haha I hope I apologize in advance.. Review please hehe it's wut keeps me going ^___^ and they make me smile haha  
  
Should the inners be brought into the story? All of them? Some of them? 


	5. Backhanded Competition

Heyo~! thanks for the reviews hehe ^^ I will be getting into the vampire stuff and what the gBoys really do at night lol so keep a look out  
  
Disclaimer: don't own sailor moon or gundamwing.feh tough world we live in haha  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
~Winner Mansion~  
  
A braided, up-beat young man's eyes popped open at the feeling of sunlight hitting his face. *First day of school. Yahoo~!*  
  
Yeup, it was the first day of school. For some, this experience is dreadful, relieving, and to some (ahem..Duo) downright awesome. This meant, new people, new teachers to torture, and seeing her again.  
  
Duo sat up and grinned. In a flash he was out-n-about in his room getting ready. This was the only day he woke up on time.  
  
Next door to the speeding boy, was Wufei, grumbling about going to school when he learned everything already during his scholar training. He still didn't understand what the big deal was; him not going to school was against the law? * Injustice.* to keep up the little peace they had left in the house, Wufei wouldn't bring it up anymore. Cringing he heard the "braided baka" next door run into something. Wufei put up his hair in his trademark ponytail.  
  
Wufei slung his uniform blazer over his shoulder and made his way downstairs to the kitchen.  
  
Quatre was at he stove pouring hot water from the teapot into four mugs. Than putting coffee beans for Hiiro and Trowa, than tea leaves for Wufei and himself. Duo was only allowed juice, milk, and water in the morning.  
  
Sitting across from Hiiro and net to Trowa at the dinning table, he looked out he window waiting for their breakfast to be served.  
  
Taking sips from his hot coffee, Hiiro thought of what today would bring. Of course he had remembered from the moment he opened his eyes that they were going to driving the girls to school, since haunting fiery eyes stared at him instead of his white ceiling. He spent all morning flustered and nervous, caring about how he appeared and if he smelled ok. * What is going on with me?! Who cares what I smell like and if I look ok. I could careless if I walked out of a sewer and went to school.* Hiiro remembered throwing his lamp across the room in frustration that morning as he fumbled with his tie. Giving up and completely furious at his anxiety over how he looked, Hiiro made it his mission to be completely opposite of what the girls there would expect of a boy that went to Peacecraft Academy. In his mind, if she went there she must want that type of guy as well. And boy was Hiiro not that type, anything but.  
  
So to carry out his mission, Hiiro had thrown his tie in the trash, left his dress shirt hanging out, unbuttoned three buttons showing his undershirt, loose slacks, and his blazer was thrown on him, he didn't bother to button it up. * there, this should be disgusting enough. Besides I never liked dressing up anyways.* Looking down at what he was wearing, a thought struck him, this is how he would have dressed anyways. * ugh.I feel like such a baka* Going back to his coffee, he skimmed around the room. There was no sign of Duo or Wufei yet.  
  
  
  
The cooks started to bring out pancakes, waffles, sausages, eggs, and beef patties in stacks when Wufei came in.  
  
He took the seat next to Hiiro and began to eat after saying brief 'good-mornings' to each of the boys.  
  
Ten minutes later, Duo came running in. He took in the sight before him.  
  
He always enjoyed watching his friends together like this, where they were more content and away from their underground world. Today he noticed they seemed more relaxed than usual at the dinning table. Quatre was not surprising but Wufei, Trowa and Hiiro? Now that was just plain shocking.  
  
Taking his seat next to Trowa, he began inhaling his food. * I'll figure this out later.*  
  
Trowa glanced to the right of him, looking at his friend eat a bite per second. * Does he even chew?* Inwardly sighing at Duo's eating habits, he wondered about yesterday. They day he spent looking for the sisters and successfully finding them. And thanks to Quatre, he got to spend more time with Hotaru getting "questions answered". *Who am I fooling? There's not point in lying to yourself. You've fallen and you can't get up. But why get up? The view is splendid. ACK~! Trowa get a hold of your imagination dam it. * Mentally slapping himself.  
  
He knew it was early to judge if he had feelings for the purple-eyed tenshi, since he only spent one day with her and two times eating, that wasn't enough to make a sound judgment about his feeling towards her. Maybe it was just lust? But in his life.he's never lusted after a woman before because he was just brought up that way. On how to treat a lady with respect and courtesy, it was part of his training when he was younger. Shrugging in his mind, he decided to spend more time with Hotaru, to find out if his feeling were true or not. It would be unfair for her and for him if he went of feelings of lust. That is no way to build a relationship.  
  
Trowa than wandered in thought about his stubborn cold-hearted companion. * Hiiro, how are you coping? Knowing you, you probably don't even know or will not admit to your feelings for Tora, until it is too late. Or ::chuckles in mind:: it hits you so hard you'll fall flat on your face, completely in love. * At that Trowa went on eating, planning how to help Hiiro, if need be, get his eyes open before both sides gets hurt.  
  
  
  
Quatre was the only one dressed properly, with the entire Peacecraft Academy get-up. The vest, tie, tucked in dress shirt, everything. Quatre was smiling slightly and looked prepared for anything at school. If you looked in his crystal blue eyes, you would see swirls of emotion as he tried to sort out the different feelings he was receiving from the boys. * At least they are mostly positive, even Hiiro.*  
  
Wufei finished up his second serving of pancakes and waffles, and drank his last sip of tea. The Chinese man was dressed in dark khaki slacks, black dress shoes, and a white dress shirt, like most of the other boys at the table. He to had not dressed the way male students were expected to dress. His dress shirt was tucked in but he had on a tight black tank top underneath and a little bit of it was showing because he had not bothered to button up his shirt all the way. His maroon blazer was hanging on the back of his chair.  
  
Looking at his watch he got up and swung his blazer over his shoulder and began to walk out the kitchen. "We better get going, if we want to be on time at school and pick up those onnas too." He called over his shoulder before turning down the hall.  
  
"Oh yea~! We get to see those two babes again.better hurry, we can't be late to school the first day. YaHOo~! I get to see my love again~!!" Duo sang jogging out of the kitchen.  
  
"Hai, we better hurry, we don't want to be late picking Hotaru and Tora up. They might think we left them and think badly of us as gentlemen." Looking worried, Quatre made his way to the garage in a fast walk.  
  
"I doubt Hotaru and Tora will think that way, Quatre. They're not like the girls here." Trowa said more to himself than anyone, while buttoning up his blazer.  
  
"Hn.you go that right." Was all Hiiro said before he turned the corner and strolled down the dark hallway.  
  
Smirking, Trowa made his way down to the garage as well. * So he's opening up.*  
  
  
  
They decided to take their midnight blue-black Lincoln Navigator since they had to fit two more people. This way they all would have their space.  
  
~Jigoku Mansion~  
  
Finishing their breakfast of egg whites, sweet oatmeal, and sausages, Hotaru and Tora said good-bye to their father and headed for the front door.  
  
"I wonder how this new school is going to be. I hope the people there aren't vain and closed minded." Hotaru said putting on her Steve Madden black zip up boots. They went up to about half of her calf and had two inch heels.  
  
"Well if they are, they wont be for long. Because the Jigoku sisters are on their way~!" Tora announced punching the air making Hotaru laugh. Tora than slipped on her two-inch black-red boots that went up to her knees. Her boots zipped up as well but zipped up in the front instead of the side and her heels were a bit skinnier than Hotaru's. "Yea, we'll shake things up a bit, no problem." Causing Hotaru to smirk.  
  
Saying their final good-byes to their father, Hotaru and Tora waited outside their grand front door. [an: they don't have feelings for the boys yet, YET]  
  
  
  
The two girls were in a deep conversation about their group the 'Fangs' so they didn't notice their ride pull up, until the driver honked.  
  
Jumping slightly from the loud noise, the two girls looked up. * Blue-black Lincoln Navigator.nice style* thought Tora.  
  
Quatre and Trowa's eyes went wide at what they saw. * When were the uniforms like that~!?* Quatre screamed in his head blushing.  
  
*Wow.* was all Trowa could think as he looked Hotaru up and down hiding his blush with his bangs.  
  
Hotaru had cut the calf length pleated skirt to an inch above her knees and cut a slit on her right side, exposing her toned thighs. Criss- crossed strings held the slit together, making sure you only saw what she wanted you to see. Instead of a blazer she had on a black cardigan over her tight short-sleeved dress shirt. Instead of a maroon tie, a black one that hung loosely around her neck replaced it. Today her smooth purple tresses were let down, flowing gently in the wind. With black boots and purple bracelets, she was the embodiment of "good girl gone bad".  
  
Trowa could feel his heart beat quicken, as he looked on. * This is going to be a problem.*  
  
Hiiro stepped out of the right hand back seat, opening the door for Tora to get in, while Duo opened the left hand door for Hotaru. When Hiiro looked up, he was frozen. If you looked close enough, his eyes were a bit wider and registered shock.  
  
"Good-morning" the both said at the same time.  
  
"Good-morning to you babes~!" Duo said grinning from ear to ear, earning dangerous glances from Hiiro and Trowa.  
  
"Morning." Was Hiiro's choked out reply as he found his voice.  
  
The two girls climbed to the back seat and buckled up. Quatre put the suv in drive and started down the driveway.  
  
Hiiro still had the picture of Tora in his mind. She had her thick and mellifluous blood-red hair flowing down her back to her waist. She had cut her skirt three inches above her knee and had a metal studded black belt hanging loosely around her waist. Tora had on the white dress shirt but rolled up her sleeves. She had on a blood-red spaghetti-strap under that. Her tie was undone all the way and hung loosely around her neck. Under her arm was a black leather jacket. Around her wrist were spiked bracelets of all sizes and rubber bands. Including the boots, Tora looked like she just rolled out of a guy's bed. This drove Hiiro crazy.  
  
Swallowing the lump in his throat, he chanced to look in the rear view mirror.  
  
* She doesn't even have makeup on, how can she be so attractive and not have products piled on her face~!? Nani kuso~? What did I just say..? Nothing, I said nothing..* Hiiro told himself as he glared out the window  
  
Trowa's cheeks were still stained pink as he tried to clear his thoughts.  
  
*Hotaru looked absolutely.what's the word.um.hot? Yes, that's the word, she looked hot.* He thought, blushing full red again.  
  
"What do you think you girls are wearing?! That is not proper attire for women.its scandalous~!" Wufei yelled, pointing at the girls in disgust.  
  
"Chill out Wu-man, you know you like what you see." Duo joked.  
  
Wufei only grumbled about being the unluckiest man on earth, being stuck with a baka.  
  
"Well, you guys aren't dressed in the 'proper attire for men' as well." Hotaru mocked Wufei.  
  
"Yea, why should we wear those hideous uniforms if you don't?" Tora protested.  
  
"Please, no fighting in the car~!" Quatre yelled from the drivers seat.  
  
Just than they pulled up to the Peacecraft Academy gates, as they opened the girls gaped at the sight before them. * This is a school~?!* Hotaru and Tora thought.  
  
[you know how it looks haha don't wanna explain]  
  
Opening the doors, the two girls looked around for the office. The boys were walking behind them, making sure no one messed with Hotaru or Tora.  
  
"The office is to your right." Trowa said, pointing to two large wooden doors. "We'll wait for you two out here."  
  
"Hai, arigato." Tora said before entering the office.  
  
~10 minutes later~  
  
[they went to school a little early]  
  
"Wow I can't believe we have most of our classes together Hota-chan."  
  
"Yea, I know. Doesn't it seem a bit strange?"  
  
"Hmm.yea it is, I wonder what's up."  
  
"Don't worry about it, we all have the same classes too." Hiiro said behind Tora, causing her to shiver. * his voice.* Turning around, she saw Hiiro leaning against the wall by the office door, his eyes closed. They slowly opened, revealing blue orbs full of mystery. Blood red clashed with stormy blue.  
  
"Why do you all have the same classes? Isn't it weird?" Hotaru asked breaking the tension between the two.  
  
Breaking eye contact with Tora, Hiiro said, "Hn.." [lol]  
  
"ok..that doesn't help." Said Tora, with a sweat drop forming.  
  
Trowa reached over an unexpecting Hotaru, and took her schedule. Looking around for the hand, she turned around and saw Trowa examining her schedule.  
  
"Find something interesting?"  
  
"Yea.you two have the same classes with at least one of us."  
  
"Nani~?!" all screamed.  
  
Looking at the schedules, Duo said, " Wow.it's true."  
  
"Injustice~! Now I'm stuck with you two all day~!"  
  
"Not like we're that happy with it too you bakayaro~!" shouted Tora  
  
"::cough:: I can explain this." Said a meek voice from behind the bickering group, causing all to freeze, they turned to look at the new comer.  
  
"Hello, welcome to Peacecraft Academy, watashi no name wa Relena Peacecraft desu." A dirty blond, blue eyed, all American looking girl said. "Please calm down, and I will explain everything to you."  
  
"Hey Relena, how you doin'?" Duo said seductively quirking an eyebrow. [ so now you know who his love is lol.don't kill me its for my friend]  
  
"Duo not right now. I'll talk to you later." Relena whispered. "You have the same classes as the boys because, you are neighbors. And since these five over here have gone to this school for three years now, they will be able to help you two girls around, if need be. That is the only reason for this, so you do not need to be alarmed."  
  
" oh.thank you Relena-san. That's very kind of you." Hotaru said, bowing.  
  
"Please, call me Relena. I hate all those formalities, it gets old and quite sickening." [ lol u kno her groupies? They are the scariest things to walk this earth~!]  
  
"haha ok Relena. Thank you for your hospitality." Tora added.  
  
"It was no problem. You seven should be getting to your classes soon or else you will be late. The teachers already know they will be having new students so be ready to introduce yourself. Take care and see you around the halls." Relena called out as they walked down the hall to their first period class.  
  
  
  
"We have art with Ms. Kaiou." Quatre said  
  
"Who~?!" Hotaru and Tora yelled.  
  
"Mrs. Kaiou.do you know her?"  
  
"Um.kind of." Hotaru said. Trowa raised his eyebrow.  
  
They walked into class, when the teacher announced . " Please find a seat and settle down. We have a lot to do today."  
  
Hiiro, Trowa, Wufei, Duo, and Quatre took seats in the back two rows leaving two seats for Tora and Hotaru.  
  
"You must be Tora and Hotaru, welcome to Peacecraft Academy. I am you art teacher Mrs. Kaiou, Michiru Kaiou." An aqua haired woman walked up to them, she was beautiful and seemed calm like the sea, her eyes showed happiness and mirth. They twinkled at the two girls, than she winked.  
  
"Hello Mrs. Kaiou, it's nice to meet you. I am Hotaru and this is Tora." Hotaru told the knowing friend.  
  
"Hello, I am as my sister said, Tora." Tora said smirking.  
  
"Please introduce yourself to the class when I say so and find a seat." Michiru said before turning around to he class. " We have new students to this school, please make them feel at home to Peacecraft Academy." Michiru announced walking behind her podium and gave the floor to the two girls.  
  
"Hello, watashi no name wa Jigoku Hotaru desu." Hotaru said bowing slightly. Some of the guys in the class whistled while the girls glared.  
  
"Ohayo, watashi wa Jigoku Tora." Tora said nodding her head. Again most of the male population catcalled and whistled, as the girls sneered and called the sisters some choice words.  
  
"Thank you, please find a seat." Michiru said, trying not to laugh at the girls in her class. * they should be jealous.*  
  
Numerous boys waved their hands inviting the girls to sit by them, some even pushed the person next to them out of their seats.  
  
As Hotaru and Tora walked up the stairs to the back of the room, the boys got a good look at their legs, and began to drool.  
  
Hotaru and Tora just walked passed them, not giving them the time of day. * Hentai bakas* Tora thought as she took the empty seat next to Hiiro at the last row.  
  
* hn.yea riiiite* thought Hotaru as she sat down by Trowa.  
  
There were a bunch of 'awe's and kuso's' heard around the room. The boys closest to Hiiro and Trowa glared at them in pure envy. Which Hiiro and Trowa gladly glared back, protectively, all unnoticed to Hotaru and Tora, but not Michiru who smiled inwardly.  
  
  
  
Gomen nasai~!! I stayed over at my cousins house for two days and didn't get to write ne thing. Also I spent most of my waking hours watching weiss kruz and kare kano lol XP  
  
On with the story~!!  
  
  
  
The rest of the day was much like their first period, with the boys that were in their class oozing at the sight of the twins and the protective neighbors chopping off their line of sight [lol] even the women hating Wufei, which surprised many students.  
  
~*Lunch time*~  
  
Hotaru and Tora sat down at one of the many round dinning tables in the lunch hall, they had bought their food already and picked a table by the window. They had a great view of the vast green field and the sakura trees in the far wing of the academy.  
  
They were pretty much tired out from the day already and sick of the boys that have been trying to pick them up, as if they were "easy" girls. The boys all seem to have one thing on their mind, and would do anything to get it. It was a pretty pathetic sight.  
  
"::sigh:: Has your day been as bad as mine, Hota-chan?"  
  
"What do you think? We have most of our classes together, and we are kind of twins..?" Hotaru answered a little irritated. "::sigh:: Gomen ne.its just that today has been busy and different." Hotaru explained, seeing the surprised look on her sister's face.  
  
"Yea.I guess so ne? We were never treated like this before; especially in Juuban. But I guess that means the majority of the male population are hentais in Sanq Kingdom." Tora said, giggling at the end.  
  
"Well what about the other portion of the male population?" A masculine voice whispered into Tora's ear, her eyes widened in surprise.  
  
Turning around quickly her eyes were met by ruby orbs with such intensity and blaze it rivaled her own spirit. Bowing slightly and taking her hand  
  
"Hello, Watashi wa Gner Hiead [an: sound familiar, he's from candidate for goddess ^^ wut a stud] it is a pleaser to finally meet you Tora-san." Kissing the back of her hand, his dark gray-silver hair shaded his eyes.  
  
Tora took this chance to get a good look at this wooer and what is so different about him that it makes her falter. This Hiead character wasn't dressed in the academy uniform; he didn't wear the tie or the blazer, but had a on a gray dress coat over his white dress shirt that was unbuttoned slightly. His skin was tanned and healthy with toned muscle of a martial artist. She looked over the 6-foot plus student and saw envying glares from girls. * I guess he's popular.? Hahaha duh Tora~! But don't put your guard down..*  
  
"Hello, Hiead, please call me Tora. So.You've heard of me?" Tora said, raising an eyebrow, honestly surprised.  
  
"Hai, of course, who would not notice such a fiery beauty?" Hiead asked with ease.  
  
"hahaha.arigato." Tora said, trying to sound flattered. But she has heard all of this from numerous boys and it was getting tiring. First of all she had no clue what they were talking about and. this was just a new experience for her and she didn't know how to react. * Maybe it's because of my dna.? Maybe it finally kicked in. Setsuna did say something about the vampire genes for females, they become beautiful, demo I am only a quarter vampire. *  
  
Tora and Hiead started to converse by themselves as another male approached the table.  
  
"Hello Hotaru-san, watashi wa Vincetti Pietro. " A male voice with an Italian accent spoke from the left side of Hotaru.  
  
Hotaru turned to her left to be met with the most extraordinary looking boy ever, compared to the man her sister was talking to. He had white-blonde hair that was slicked back with gel, fair skin, and kind, soft but collected light lime-green eyes. He was a little to the south of 6 feet, but it was still a good height. Pietro had most of the uniform but without the tie.  
  
"It's nice to meet you Pietro, how has your first day been?" Hotaru asked being a lady.  
  
"hahaha I should be the one asking you fair maiden. But thank you, and my day has been getting better and better by the moment, now that I have met you." Pietro said tipping his head towards Hotaru and smirking. [an: not a flirty smirk]  
  
"I don't see how meeting me would make your day any better, demo arigato for your compliment." Hotaru said smiling, pink tainting her cheeks. She still was not used to the compliments she was getting from many of her male classmates. * This is truly strange. Wait until Haruka hears about this.I wonder what she will do. ::mental cringe::*  
  
Pietro smiled, " Are these seats taken..?"  
  
"Hai they are." A deep voice interrupted with a tinge of anger.  
  
The four at the tabled turned around to see four other figures, with trays of food.  
  
"Really...by who?" Hiead asked, knowing the answer.  
  
"By us." Was a harsh reply from Hiiro; as Quatre, Wufei, Trowa, and him took the remaining seats.  
  
Hotaru and Tora glanced at each other not knowing what to do.  
  
Not wanting to cause a scene in front of everybody the two boys decided to leave.for now.  
  
"Well, I guess I'll see you later than Hotaru?" The angelic haired youth asked with hopeful eyes.  
  
"Hai, I guess so. ja ne~!"  
  
* Not if I can help it.* Thought an angered Trowa, his forest green eyes burning a hole in the back of Pietro head.  
  
"Ja ne."  
  
"It was nice to meet you Tora.."  
  
"You too, Hiead."  
  
"I hope I can see you later.?"  
  
"Suure.ja ne." "Ja ne." and once again, he took her hand and kissed the back of it, making sure the boy next to Tora saw.  
  
Hiiro watching this exchange saw red.* let the games begin.matte~!? Kuso, why am I so persistent on keeping Tora to myself, besides she's not even mine to begin with. Why does that fact hurt me so?*  
  
Tora flushed slightly at this gesture, and felt a bit uncomfortable with the other watching. * I hope Hiiro didn't see that.wait why do I care if he saw it or not? Chikusho~!*  
  
Sensing the tension Quatre decided to intervene."So how was your day Tora and Hotaru..?"  
  
"Don't even ask." Tora said rolling her eyes. Hotaru nodded solemnly and sighed.  
  
"Hormone driven baka boys." Hotaru muttered, surprising the guys. She looked up and blushed, embarrassed they had heard her. "Um..where's Duo?"  
  
"Yea, speaking of bakas, where is Duo?" Tora asked, causing Wufei to laugh and Hiiro to smirk.  
  
"So we're not the only ones that think he's a baka." said Wufei, chuckling.  
  
"Well, where is he?"  
  
"Don't ask." Hiiro said, still monotone [an: in going to be monotone unless I say so] Hotaru and Tora looked questioningly at the boys around the table, but all they did was close their eyes and shake their heads, Quatre let out an exasperated sigh.  
  
  
  
~Outside on the balcony~  
  
"Relena, when are we going to get to hang out? I mean I rarely saw you during summer break. And that's summer break~!" Duo said, leaning on the balcony stone rail, letting his head drop.  
  
"I know, Duo. Demo I am the co-founder of this school. And you know how much time it demands. Maybe I should quit so I can have more free time to do what I want, and spend time with you." Relena said, standing next to her boyfriend. [an: lol this is for you my evil tween]  
  
"Iie, I can't ask you to do that. I know how important this academy is to you, and to ask that would be selfish."  
  
"::sigh:: you always understand me, Duo-kun." Relena said leaning against his side while leaning against the balcony rail.  
  
"And you understand me, Relena-kun." Duo said, putting an arm around his one-year girlfriends shoulder.  
  
They stayed that way until the bell rang, signaling the end of lunch period.  
  
  
  
~Gym~  
  
  
  
"Hello class I am Haruka Tenoh, your physical education teacher. Welcome to your fist day back, and welcome to new comers." Haruka said looking at Hotaru. "I am sure you all know who the new student is, so I am going to skip all the introductions and shit. Oops, I'm not supposed to say that, hahahahaha." She laughed nervously scratching the back of her head.  
  
* Haruka, as always.* Hotaru thought, smiling at her friend and mentors habits.  
  
"Today is going to be your first day of phys. Ed. But don't expect it to be any easier than the rest of the year. Now~! Go to your respective lockers and change into your uniforms in three minutes.starting.now~!!" The sandy-blond haired, gray blue eyes woman ordered.  
  
At first you would have thought this teacher was a handsome man, but at the closer look you could tell that this teacher was a pretty tomb-boy. She stood at 6 feet, legs of a runner, short easy to manage hair, and eyes that caught everything, EVERYTHING.  
  
Almost everybody was out of the lockers, all of the boys were but some of the girls were lagging behind.  
  
Hotaru stepped out of the lockers and walked to a group of girls she had made friends with through out the day.  
  
"Oi Hotaru, you know the guys in our class are all looking at you. Even Pietro."  
  
"Hey, he's walking over here~!!"  
  
At that the girls around her giggled and squealed, while Hotaru sweat dropped.  
  
"Oi Hotaru~! I guess I was going to see you sooner than later, lady- luck must be on my side." Pietro said, bowing slightly to her, ignoring the melting girls.  
  
"I guess so, Pietro."  
  
Pietro looked Hotaru up and down quickly, not being able to help himself, much like the other guys in her class, since their P.E. uniforms revealed a lot. The girls had on a body suit in maroon with black stripes down their sides and had a shirt over it. So they looked like they were wearing a two-piece bathing suit with a shirt tucked in. [an: ya kno wut I mean? Look up battle athletes if u don't] Revealing her long slender legs and hard stomach.  
  
* What does that guy think he's doing with my Hota-chan?! Better set him in his place.* Thought Haruka, her guardian attitude kicking in. She made a beeline toward the guy and Hotaru as they made light chatter, her eyes narrowed in a glare. Haruka was 5 feet away from them when a young man beat her to it.  
  
"Excuse me may I speak to Hotaru? Alone?" Trowa asked stepping in between Pietro and Hotaru, keeping Hotaru out of sight.  
  
* Hmm.who is this guy. He seems to be pretty protective of firefly. *  
  
Pietro narrowed his eyes slightly at Trowa, knowing what he was doing. "Sure, why not?" He answered with a snap.  
  
"Arigato." Trowa answered just as snappy, warning Pietro with his piercing eyes.  
  
Leading Hotaru to the side, he was caught up in her. Trowa blushed slightly taking a quick glance at the girl in front of him.  
  
"Trowa, you had something you wanted to talk to me about?"  
  
"Oh, hai, um. I wanted to tell you that..um.erm." * I don't know~! I wanted to get you away from that Pietro guy as fast as possible. Crap~!*  
  
"Class~! Line up and lets get started with your stretches~!" The P.E. teacher yelled.  
  
"I guess you can tell me after class or something, lets get lined up or we'll be late." Hotaru said over her shoulder as she jogged to her place in line.  
  
"Yea I guess so.::phew:: that was close." Trowa said, rolling his eyes at his stupidity.  
  
*I saved your butt this time kid, but I wont be there all the time. *  
  
~6th period ~  
  
"Welcome class, please take your seats. I am Setsuna Meiou and I will be your world history teacher. In this course you will learn about everything from ancient history to economics and the business world of today." Tora gasped at her teacher, * Setsuna~?! Why didn't Hotaru tell me she was here?*  
  
Setsuna was an elegant woman, much like their art teacher, her black- green hair fell to mid-thigh, half of it was pulled back into a bun sitting high on her head. Her maroon eyes held understanding and knowledge. Just looking at her, your spirit seemed to mellow out.  
  
"Please take out your lap tops and take notes." Setsuna caught Tora's eyes, and gave her a slight nod and small smile. Tora returned the gesture.  
  
~an hour passes~  
  
"Since today is the first day of school, and it is the last period, you may pack up and do what ever you may want for the last ten minutes." Ms. Meiou announced.  
  
The students began to break up into cliques and talk, while Hotaru made her way down to the podium to talk to her long time friend.  
  
*What is Tora doing? Does she know Ms. Meiou?* Hiiro thought after finding an empty seat next to him and seeing Tora walk down to Setsuna.  
  
"Hello, Ms. Meiou." Tora said trying not to laugh.  
  
"Hello Tora, what my I do for you?" Setsuna answered, holding in her laughter.  
  
"Oh nothing in particular, demo, I was wondering.what in the world is going on?" whispering the last part harshly.  
  
"hahaha.always suspicious I see. Well, be expecting a call tonight." Setsuna whispered so low, Tora almost missed what she said. "Now run along and talk to that nice young man you were sitting next to. By the looks of it, I think he is starting to miss you, 'tiger-cub'." added Setsuna, giggling at Tora's disgusted face at the nickname and suggested meaning.  
  
::plop:: sitting down in her seat, she looked at Hiiro, who was looking at her from the corner of his eyes. Raising an eyebrow she asked, "Is there a problem?"  
  
"Iie, no problem at all." Hiiro said, nonchalantly surprising Tora.  
  
"Hey, what was with you guys during lunch? You guys almost seemed, angry at those two guys." Tora finally asked, she couldn't stand in any longer. It was really bugging her, not knowing why they had acted so strangely.  
  
*What am I supposed to say to that~?! I was angry, but I can't tell her. *  
  
"Were you mad at me? Did I do something?" Tora asked when she didn't get an answer. * I hope he wasn't mad at me.*  
  
"Iie, I wasn't mad at you." * How can she think I was mad at her~?! *  
  
"Than what was going on?" She was met by silence again, as the bell rang she was about to ask again, getting frustrated.but.  
  
"Stay away from him, he's up to no good. And you don't want to get hurt." * I don't want you to get hurt* Hiiro said as he got up and walked down the stair quickly, exiting faster than you can say "bubba gump's shrimp ship".  
  
*Stay away from him, he's up to no good. And you don't want to get hurt. You don't want to get hurt.get hurt.hurt.hurt.* Hiiro's last statement played over in her head, as she walked down the empty halls. * Why would you care if I got hurt, Hiiro? ::scoff:: why would any one care.?  
  
Walking out the doors to the parking lot, she spotted the blue-black Lincoln Navigator. Trowa, Hotaru, Duo, Quatre, Wufei, and that girl Relena were waiting by the car making light conversation. * Where's Hiiro?* Just than a pair of manly hands covered her eyes, they were cold but soft.  
  
"Guess who?" Said an o-so-familiar voice.  
  
"Hm.lemme guess.Santa Clause?" Tora said jokingly.  
  
"Haha, nice guess but sorry to get your hopes up." Uncovering her eyes, Tora turned around and made eye contact with Hiead's ruby eyes and smirking lips. [oOo lips lol]  
  
"Nice to see you again, Hiead."  
  
"The pleasure is all mine." Bowing slightly, his smirk getting bigger. "How has your day been treating you? Good I hope."  
  
"Hai, fairly good. With some surprises, but it was enjoyable none the less."  
  
"Glad to hear it. Um.are you doing anything tonight? I was wondering if you would do me the favor of going out to a movie with me.?" Hiead asked looking like a hopeful puppy.  
  
*Don't go Tora, don't go.* Thought a stormy eyed boy behind the corner.  
  
"Oh. gomen nasai. But I already made plans today. Maybe some other time?" Tora said, remembering Setsuna's expected call.  
  
"Oh, that's ok. I hope it's not another date."  
  
"hahaha.no no just some business I must attend to."  
  
"Great.so I was not beaten." Hiead answered flirtatiously winking at Tora.  
  
*You'll be beaten all right, beaten into a piece of cow carcass.* Hiiro thought angrily.  
  
"I better get going, my ride is waiting for me. Ja ne Hiead."  
  
"Ja ne Tora." And again he reached down and kissed the back of her hand causing her to blush.  
  
"::cough:: let's get going Tora." Hiiro stepped out of the shadows and walked straight to Tora, grabbing her forearm he led her to the car. As he passed Hiead, Hiead whispered menacingly.  
  
"I will get her, and there's nothing you can do to stop me. I'm not afraid of your rep."  
  
Hiiro glared in response.  
  
~the car~  
  
"Hiiro, you can let go, I know how to walk by myself thank you."  
  
"I thought I told you to stay away from him."  
  
"What're you, my dad? I don't need your permission to talk to any one."  
  
"argh~!"  
  
"ugh~!"  
  
With that they both slammed their doors, Hiiro on the left side, Tora on the right. Trowa and Hotaru sat in the back looking at each other worriedly and confused. "Um.I'm gonna hitch a ride with Relena, see ya guys at home. Bye Hotaru, bye Tora."  
  
"Ja ne Duo." yelled Hotaru from the back.  
  
"I can't talk to you Duo, cuz Hiiro has a stick up his ass." Yelled Tora.  
  
"Um.ok.." Was Duo's response as he got in the pink limo.  
  
The rest of the ride home was in silent tension, no one wanting to set off the two time bombs.  
  
~Pink limo~  
  
"Ugh.I hate this limo, I've had it since being class president when I actually liked the color. But this is just ridiculous." Relena said in a disgusted tone. She looked at the boy sitting next to her, who was staring out the window, deep in thought. Relena squeezed his hand slightly getting his attention. "What on your mind? You ok?"  
  
"Hai. I'm fine, I was just thinking about Hiiro and Tora."  
  
"Oh.yea.what was that all about? Are they ok?"  
  
"That's just it. I thought there was something going on between those two. And you know how Hiiro is with emotions. So I thought maybe, Tora would be the key."  
  
"Demo, Tora seems to have her emotions locked too. How would that help Hiiro if Tora is in the same predicament?"  
  
"That's just it. Before I thought she was more like Hotaru, you know her sister? But it turns out they are pretty different."  
  
"Well, Tora seems to be more open and expresses her feelings more so than Hiiro does. So they can help each other."  
  
"Hai, hai, demo it's going to take some work. And I don't know how the other guys feel about the twins."  
  
"Trowa and Hotaru seem to be doing just fine. Demo Trowa is still shy in expressing his feeling for her, and she seems naïve to it. At least Trowa realizes it though."  
  
"hahaha.how do you know all of this when you haven't spent much time with the whole group?"  
  
"That's woman's intuition for ya~!" Relena said pointing her finger in the air.  
  
"hahaha I guess so babe. So what do you propose to do with our struggling couples ne? And are you up to it?"  
  
"Of course I am, I know you're worried about my old feelings for Hiiro, but please, that was freshman year and I've grown up."  
  
Duo looked a bit hurt from this statement.  
  
"Besides I have a totally kawaii bishounen for a boyfriend and I couldn't ask for any better." Duo grinned and pulled Relena in for a kiss. He planted a sweet kiss on her cheek and hugged her tight.  
  
"Arigato~!!" He screamed, still holding a giggling Relena. [aww.how kawaii~!]  
  
  
  
~Jigoku Mansion~  
  
  
  
"What was that all about Tora?"  
  
"Argh~! Don't ask because I don't know~!!!"  
  
"Go ahead.rant."  
  
"ARGH~! No no no.I will not rant. ::sigh:: Did you notice if the boys acted differently after lunch? You know after we met Hiead and Pietro?"  
  
"Come to think of it, Trowa did act a little differently, but the other boys seemed the same to me."  
  
"Yea, Hiiro was really weird. He told me to stay away from Hiead, so I wouldn't get hurt."  
  
"Trowa interrupted me and Pietro during gym class and said he had something to talk to me about, but he never got back to me about it."  
  
"You don't think they have feelings for us do you?"  
  
Silence....................  
  
"WAHAHAHAHA~!!" They both cracked up laughing.  
  
"Ok ok.gomen. Hahaha what was I thinking? Hahahaha."  
  
"Seriously Tora, you think they would have feelings hahahaha for us hahahha.come on..hahaha Trowa and Hiiro."  
  
"hahaha.yea.I guess Hiiro really wouldn't." Tora said.all the laughter out already...she started to get a little sad.almost disappointed at the thought of Hiiro not liking her.  
  
"and.Trowa.he's too quiet to do anything.." Hotaru said getting sadder by the moment.  
  
The two sat in silence both thinking over what they had just said and trying to figure out why this bothered them so.  
  
"Well, I'm going to go down to the gym and do some training. Expect a call from Sets and the girls." Tora said heading to her room to change into her gym clothes.  
  
"Sure, I'm going to the library. See ya'" Hotaru said as she walked to the library.  
  
~9:00 pm~  
  
::ring ring:: ::ring ring:: ::ring..  
  
"Mooshi Mooshi?" Hotaru asked  
  
"Oi, Hota-chan? It's me Haruka.."  
  
"Haruka~!! You got alotta explaining to do. Starting from why you're here."  
  
"Calm down firefly, that's why I'm calling. Can we meet at your house?"  
  
"Sure. When you get here tell them you know us and they'll let you in."  
  
"Hai, ja ne~!"  
  
"Ja~!"  
  
Hanging up she turned to go down the stairs to the gym and tell Tora.  
  
Opening the doors to the gym, Hotaru spotted Tora running on the track. To humans Tora would look like a blur of color, but since Hotaru had the eyesight of a vampire, she could see Tora running like she was running at 5 mph. "Hey~! Tora-chan~!! Haruka and them are on their way. They got something to tell us, so finish up and get washed up."  
  
"Hai~!!" Tora yelled as she whooshed past Hotaru, causing her purple- black hair to fly in the wind.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Who are you?" The fat guard asked shining a flashlight in the car.  
  
"We are here to see Hotaru and Tora, they are expecting us."  
  
"Sure, come in."  
  
As the large gates opened, a yellow Toyota Supra raced through the driveway and screeched to a halt.  
  
"Really Haruka, you are doing more damage to your breaks." came a teasing voice from the doors of the Jigoku mansion.  
  
Haruka, Michiru, and Setsuna stepped out of the car and looked towards the voice. There stood Hotaru and Tora smirking, their figures illuminated by the light coming from inside the house.  
  
"Yea.but the ride is sure fun." Haruka retorted, smirking.  
  
Rushing forward both girls clung onto the three in a tight embrace.  
  
"OH~! I've missed you three soo much~!" Hotaru squealed as she held onto them.  
  
"I can't believe all of you are here." Tora added holding on tighter. "But there must be a hidden reason."  
  
"Always, the cynic Tora-chan, eh?" This time it was Michiru who spoke, her voice dark but eyes held with mirth.  
  
"If I wasn't who would be.?" Tora said as they made their way inside the spacious house.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~two hours later in Hotaru's room~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So you three have a mansion on the street above ours, and you're teaching here as a cover up?" Hotaru asked, going over the information her three guardians told her.  
  
"And you need a cover up because you three got into some trouble in Juuban? What kind of trouble.and why here?" Tora asked, narrowing her eyes.  
  
"Hai, we got into some trouble with the 'po po'. We were running low on money, and we had nothing else that could sustain us, so we decided to rob a jewelry store." Setsuna explained. [whoa the three going bad...scary]  
  
"You guys got caught robbing a store?" Hotaru asked in disbelief.  
  
"Hai, hai, we know. It's the easiest thing to pull off but someone ratted on us. Some one was out that night, even that late, and saw our escape. Even though we were in disguises, they told the 'po po's' and it just fit." Haruka said getting angrier towards the end.  
  
"Guess who it was?" Michiru said, putting a hand on Haruka's shoulder to calm her lover. [eww.]  
  
"Usagi." Tora said, fisting her hands  
  
"Hai, she and Mamoru-baka were coming back on a date and saw us, they decided to "frame" us but it turned out the po's had enough evidence and dirt on us from past mini-crimes to get us sent to jail." Setsuna said, almost loosing her cool.  
  
"So that's why you're here.demo.how can moving here help?"  
  
"They'll forget it in time, and this is a way, like you, to start a new life."  
  
"Hai. I understand. So there are no more 'Fangs'?" Hotaru asked, a little disappointed.  
  
"Iie, of course not. Hahaha you think that'll stop us? Sure we wont be doing all that bad stuff, since our slate is clean, but we will always be the 'Fangs'." Michiru said, laughing.  
  
"It's our group, our family, and nothing can break us apart." Haruka said, taking Tora's head under her arm and giving her a noogy.  
  
"AAHHHH~!! That hurts Haruka~!!! AAAHHH~!!"  
  
They all burst out laughing.  
  
After they chatted a while and catching up on the few days they weren't together, Haruka, Setsuna, and Michiru left for their house. Just than Hotaru and Tora's father walked in.  
  
"Hey, was that Haruka and the girls that just pulled out of our driveway?"  
  
"Hai, they moved here too and are teaching at the academy. Isn't that great otou-san?" Hotaru said.  
  
"Wow, that's great sweetie. "  
  
"How was your day otou-san?" Tora asked from her seat on the leather couch.  
  
"Oh.it was good. Really tiring, so I'm going to take a shower and head off to bed ok girls?"  
  
"Ok, goodnight." Hotaru said looking a little worried as her dad walked up the stairs yawning.  
  
"Goodnight otou-san~!" Tora yelled.  
  
"Goodnight, don't stay up too late you two~!! ::cough:cough::hack::cough:: Ja ne~!"  
  
::closing of door::  
  
~Tora's room : Midnight~  
  
*I guess we really left behind the old life.the fighting, the blood, the death, all of it.left in Juuban. Demo.I'm gonna miss it. Trained so hard to survive, but now.what will I do with the learned skill?*  
  
Tora opened the large glass doors to her balcony and stepped out. She had on black short-shorts and a red t-shirt with bat wings on the back. It was a warm night [beginning of school, still summer] and the stars were shining brightly. Leaning on the rail, she looked over the walls that kept her house safe, and to the Winner mansion across the street.  
  
*Am I supposed to be a 'goody-good' now? * she sighed and propped her chin on her right hand. * well, Haruka did say that we are still 'Fangs' and we'll always be, so that means I don't need to be 'goody-good' but I don't need to fight for my life either. I could get used to this. And thank Kami, I did NOT want to be 'goody-good' that is just plain terrifying.* Her mind wandered to a navy eyed young man.* Besides, if I was 'goody-good' I wouldn't be able to put up a fight with that baka. What the hell was pricking his side today any ways~?! Goodness, what a confusing man.*  
  
Tora turned around and headed back to her room, to sleep. She stopped and looked over her shoulder at the house again.* I wonder.what does he have hiding in the shadows or his soul.* Turning around again, she closed glass doors and slipped into her soft covers, letting her dreams take over.  
  
~Hotaru's room: Midnight~  
  
Hotaru was in her bed, sitting up leaning against the backboard of her grandiose bed. She stared at her hands in her lap, eyes clouded over.  
  
*"Goodnight, don't stay up too late you two~!! ::cough:cough::hack::cough:: Ja ne~!" * Her father's voice replaying in her mind.  
  
*Are you ok otou-san? What's wrong.?* Hotaru wondered worried about her beloved father.  
  
Hotaru pulled her blanket over her as she laid her head on her pillow. Soon she was lost in deep sleep, convinced something was not right with her father.  
  
  
  
~Winner Mansion: Midnight~  
  
The five boys of the house were gathered in Hiiro's room, the only light coming from his laptop.  
  
"Can't we do something to stop it from happening?" asked a worried voice, blue eyes held concern.  
  
"Iie, we can't interfere." Was a silent reply.  
  
"Demo-"  
  
"Quatre, we're not supposed to know this. So we need to let things run its course, and see what the goal of Sirus is." Onyx eyes flashed.  
  
"What about the casualties? What do we do about them?" Violet eyes, once held laughter were serious and cold.  
  
"We'll take care of it when the time comes. But for now, we keep it on the down low, got it?" Prussian orbs glared at each of the occupants in the room.  
  
"Hai." were the simultaneous curt responses.  
  
Four of the boys headed for their respective rooms, leaving Hiiro to ponder about the newly acquired information.  
  
*Kuso.* Hiiro turned off his laptop and headed for bed. Taking off his tank top [ drool.] he slipped into his covers but laid there thinking over the situation; deeply hoping to find a way out of it.  
  
*Gomen nasai. demo my hands are tied. * Thought a blonde haired prince, his baby-blue eyes held sadness and guilt.  
  
*Kuso~!! I can't believe we're going to let this happen. Chikusho.why does this have to happen?* Duo's violet eyes held a stormy rage as he punched the wall expressing his frustration.  
  
*Weak bakas.do they have no sense of dignity? How can Sirus stoop so low?* Wufei put out the fire in the fireplace and headed for his bathroom to wash the sweat off his body that accumulated from meditating.  
  
*No good.no good at all. * Trowa thought as he stared out his balcony window, his emerald eyes held an inner turmoil. Crossing his arms across his chest, he leaned against the windowsill and thought of all the cons and pros of what they were going to do. * I can't do anything to stop this, even thought it is clearly unjust.*  
  
  
  
Even though it was nearing the end of summer, the moon was out of sight, but there was no cloud insight. The darkness loomed over Sanq Kingdom, swallowing it whole.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
That's it for now hehe.I had a sudden case of writers block and couldn't think of ANYTHING AT ALL~!! It was scurry. haha but than it hit me and I have a new idea yay~!! Hahaha ^^  
  
Hope you enjoyed it and I think the couples are pretty much set. Next chapter: More glimpses of gBoiz' nightlife, new student ::wink:: , and a little celebration fun ^__~ REVIEW PLEASE~!! 


	6. Redemption

Hehe I updated finally, and I was planning to pick this up in the summer and I did...well kinda, half of this chapter was finished but then I stopped and I think the other half got deleted so I changed it a lil. And it's better this way then they way I had it before hehe  
  
Welp~! This is the next chapter to this funky story.hope you like it. ^^  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own gWing or Sailormoon  
  
"." spoken  
  
*.* thought  
  
::...:: actions  
  
[.] an  
  
translations:  
  
nani?: what?  
  
Hai: yes  
  
Kuso: like damn or shit  
  
Chikusho: same as kuso but harsher  
  
Kami: god  
  
Gomen nasai/ne: I'm sorry  
  
Demo: but  
  
Wakatta: I understand  
  
Tenshi no jigoku: angel of hell  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~*a week passed*~  
  
Tora sighed and propped her head on her hand as she sat in the back row of the large stadium seated classroom. She was completely bored and it was only the second period of school and the first day of the week.  
  
::yawn:: * this is sOoO boring* Stretching and wiping the tears at the corner of her eyes  
  
"Bored?" Asked a husky voice.  
  
Looking to her right, she looked at the profile of Hiiro. His eyes were closed and his arms crossed over his chest.  
  
"Aren't you bored?" Tora whispered, turning back to the front of the class, as the professor droned on and on about meaningless information.  
  
There was a slight pause... "Hai, beyond bored." Was the quick reply laced with annoyance.  
  
Tora looked at him in shock. He actually made a joke. [omwoord pigs must fly] In the short time she new him, she had always figured Heero to be reserved and proper. Not kind and gentlemanly, like Quatre, but proper like a man. He would always answer questions curtly, or say anything curtly and to the point. * What's going on with him these days? *  
  
"Same here." Tora leaned into her chair more and folded her arms across her tight stomach, accidentally pushing up her breasts. Heero, watching her from the corner of his eyes, blushed as his eyes roamed from her face to the rest of her body. Looking away quickly he fought the heat that was rushing to his face.  
  
Heero was always the soldier of the group. Always knowing how to handle things and treat things with perfection, even women. But this one, this one mere woman, drove him crazy. And they only knew each other for about a week. Tora, Tora Jigoku...* Tiger of Hell...even her name is burning with fire and mystery.*  
  
Stealing another glance, Heero's eyes landed on his seat partners long runners legs. Tora had crossed her legs, exposing her milky skin. Heero snapped back, and drilled a whole on the screen in the front of the class, a tint of red painted his cheeks.  
  
"ahem..." clearing her throat, she got the attention of the still man next to her. "I got an idea."  
  
Heero quirked his brow, but complying he leaned down so Tora could whisper her plans. Heero shivered as her warm breathe and soft lips brushed against his ear.  
  
Pulling back, Tora noticed some color on his tanned skin but wondered why it was there in the first place. * Was it me? naw couldn't be* "Lets get outa here...follow my lead."  
  
Today, Tora was feeling uncharacteristically spontaneous. Usually she was as serious as her seat partner, but today was different. Heero seemed pretty fidgety and...alive today as well. * Must be the moon* she concluded.  
  
Looking up, Heero was smirking and nodded a quick nod, liking her idea. * He looks so sexy with that smirk of his...whoa~!! Hold up there honey...kuso what are you thinking Tora~!? * Shaking her head to clear her clouded mind, she returned the smirk with as much 'oomph' as Heero's and sat straight in her chair. Catching the drift, Heero sat up straight as well and looked forward as if he was paying attention.  
  
After two minutes, Tora raised her hand, signaling for the professor's attention.  
  
"Hai, Jigoku-san? Do you have a question?" the old geezer asked in a scratchy voice.  
  
Standing up and to the side of her desk Tora spoke, "Kage-san...I don't...feel...so well." At the end, her voice faded and she started to sway back and forth. "May...I...I...go...to...th-" and all of a sudden she dropped. * oh crap, this is gonna hurt* she winced getting ready for the harsh consequences of lying. Never feeling the hard ground smash her face or the hideous sound of flesh colliding with wood, she peeked open her eyes...* wah?* Than she felt a pair of strong arms around her waist and a hard chest on her back. She fought the blush * my cover will be blown* as the realization dawned on her, Heero had caught her... and was now cradling her princess style.  
  
There were gasps and worried looks around the room as they watched Tora faint. But two faces look amused. Hotaru and Trowa looked at them, Hotaru trying not to laugh and Trowa quirking his eyebrow. Heero just glared back.  
  
"Kage-san. Should I take Jigoku-san to the health office?" Heero asked, putting his "acting" skills in good use. [will be explained hehe]  
  
"Hai hai please do. And hurry and be careful with her~!" The professor called out the door, as Heero walked out.  
  
Heero could hear whispers of concern and the rumors starting already and the professor calming everybody and getting back to the hell they just escaped as he walked down the hallway, Tora still in his arms. He looked down at her delicate face, her head was resting perfectly at the crook of his neck, her slow breathing brushed against his neck, causing his hair to stand on end. She looked so harmless and child-like, her chin length bangs covering and uncovering half her face as he walked. * wow...she's light. I knew she was slender, but not like this. I hope nothing is wrong.* His head snapped back ahead as Tora peeked out of one eye.  
  
Seeing that the coast was clear and they had gotten out of the main hallway, she opened both of her eyes and looked around, than looked at Heero, confused.  
  
" um...we are safe now, you can let me go." She stated quietly, blushing at the closeness. She wouldn't admit this to anyone, but she kinda enjoyed being this close to him. It didn't feel weird or violating like it was with other guy, with this Heero guy, she felt...almost at home.  
  
Heero glanced down at her and than slowly came to a stop, they were in the middle of the hall way, the only light the sunshine coming in through the windows and doors. He slowly put her on her feet, without saying a word.  
  
She straightened her skirt and shirt. Looking up, * oh kami, had to be his eyes. * Tora thought frantically.  
  
* chikusho, had to be her eyes.* Heero thought dreadfully.  
  
They stood there, starring into each other's eyes, getting lost in their own thoughts and the depths of the soul in the person across from them. It registered in both of their minds', they were only a few inches apart from each other.  
  
::ChickChuNK:: was the sound of the automatic door to the outside of the building opening. Snapping out of their daze, Tora and Heero looked around for a room to hide in (tap tap tap was the sound of two people heading close to them) , there was no room, only lockers.  
  
Heero did the only thing he could think of. Grabbing Tora by the arm he pulled her to the wall [well really lockers] and pushed her [not too gently] against the lockers. Tora's back hit one of the locks and she wince in pain.  
  
"What the hell are you doing Yuy~?!" She whispered harshly, Tora opened her mouth to protest and yell more about being roughly pushed against lockers but was cut off by warm lips.  
  
Her eyes went wide as saucers in shock. * OH MY KAMI~!!!!* Tora started to struggle and pounded his chest with her free arm. In mid swing Heero caught it without breaking the kiss (tap tap tap sounds of feet coming closer) and put her arm around his neck, while bringing the other arm over as well (tap tap tap.even closer, turning the corner you can hear the light chatter of two women), he than proceeded to wrap his right arm around her waist bring their bodies together and he leaned against the locker using his left arm. Now Tora was pressed against Heero and the locker. (tap tap tap.the voices were distinct. ) * kuso~! Its Relena.* they both thought.  
  
Finally understanding why Heero was kissing her, Tora stopped struggling. Well she has stopped struggling when he put her arm around his neck and his soft lips were messaging hers.  
  
Hearing the footsteps getting even closer, Tora pulled Heero in even more and unknowingly started to kiss back.  
  
Heero's senses went wild as her tender lips caressed his. Even though he knew this was only a way to hide their faces; that fact was slowly drifting out of his mind as he focused solely on the flowing motion of their lips. Her kisses were gentle but filled with heat at the same time. They were, she was, seductively simple.  
  
Heero forgetting the goal of this "mission" tightened his arm around Tora's waist and slowly deepened the kiss, he ran the tip of his tongue across Tora's lips requesting entrance, but was denied. [lol ouch] His brows furrowed and against his wishes, growled a low and husky growl that sounded from his throat. [still kissing]  
  
Tora smirked and played with the triangle section of his hair at the nape of his neck, swirling her finger through it. Playing with Heero's mind. Tora gave into her own curiousness and Heero's constant growls of frustration.  
  
Tora opened her mouth slightly, running the tip of her tongue across Heero's bottom lip and nibbling it lightly. Heero, waiting for this moment took her request with open arms. Her tongue slowly slipped into Heero's parted lips, and ran it across his tongue, messaging it tenderly.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
The two ladies walked and chatted. One had sandy blonde hair and blue eyes, Relena Peacecraft, while the other one had raven hair that went to the middle of her bottom and violet eyes. This girl was around 5'7" and had an air of maturity and sophistication, but also hidden danger.  
  
Relena went on explaining about the school to this new girl when they saw two figures leaning against the lockers. Getting a closer look, both girls blushed. Embarrassed they had invaded a couple's privacy.  
  
Quietly and briskly they walked passed the couple, eyes turned away or downcast. Than they turned down the nearest hall.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Something caught Tora' eye as she opened them in a dream like state * that hair~!* she abruptly broke the avid make-out session in surprise.  
  
Heero who was starting to return the favor was cut short, as he felt the tenshi of hell break the kiss. His mind was fuzzy and he was a little dizzy from the onslaught of emotions that were brought out by touching her lips. The missing warmth of having her close, left him feeling empty. Heero frowned and shook his head a little to clear out all the little clouds and bunnies * what went wrong? * He thought, and than a moment latter the realization of what he just did hit him, * what just happened? * completely shocked at his actions, and even more shocked at how he yearned for more of the girl missing in his arms. Was this just lust or something deeper?  
  
He never thought of himself as a lustful man, though he would say differently of Duo, but he himself never had an interest in women in a relationship type of setting. And he had an honor code that he would never break and would probably kill himself if he did anything of a sort. Was he going to have to kill himself now? Or was there a deeper meaning to this need for the fervent maiden in front of him.  
  
Not wanting to be left in the dark any longer, Heero walked up behind Tora who was currently standing with a hand on her hip and tapping her foot lightly in deep thought.  
  
"I could have sworn that was her...who else would have hair like that besides me...and if that was-" She stopped in her mumbling as a pair of strong arms wrapped loosely around her neck. Tora felt soft messy short hair and flesh on the side of her face as Heero rested his head on his shoulder which was on top of Tora's shoulder, she forgot about Heero in her rambling, almost.  
  
"What's wrong...?" He asked quietly basking in the warmth that flowed through his veins whenever he was near her.  
  
"Wrong? Nothing's wrong...I just thought I saw someone." Tora replied as she leaned against him and hung onto his arms.  
  
"That's all? Hmph...I should go kill that person for interrupting us..." He whispered seductively in her ear, smirking all the while.  
  
Turning around in Heero's arms, she looked at him as she realized what she had actually done. Placing her hands on Heero's waist, she looked up at him, with confusion expressed clearly through her blood-violet eyes. Heero looked down at her, wondering why she looked so confused.  
  
"Nani?" he asked still having his arms draped over her shoulders.  
  
"We...we...we just...Heero we just...kissed." At the same time Tora looked confused and shocked.  
  
"Yea we did." Heero said bluntly like them kissing was an everyday thing.  
  
Tora shocked at his calmness about the idea of them kissing, started to lean in for more. Than the memories of all the things she went through in the past with the men in her life, all the pain, the broken hearts, the loneliness. She had sworn that she would never let it happen again that she would learn once and for all that men, mankind could not be trusted. The only people she could trust were Hotaru and her father. But now she was falling for this guy, this guy she only knew for a week. What was she thinking? How could she be so dumb? Putting up her walls again, she slowly pushed Heero away from her.  
  
Heero's brows furrowed at this action. What went wrong? Did he do something to upset her?  
  
"Gomen nasai Heero, demo I can't do this. I...I...don't even know you." Tora said backing up from him, lifting up her face. Her eyes were hard, like stone. All memory of happiness from being close to him was lost. Hidden behind the doors of pain.  
  
Heero flinched inwardly. Why did it hurt so much to have her reject him? Looking up he saw how cold her eyes were, she didn't even care. * Did she feel anything at all? Even I did...* His pride was hurt and more importantly his heart. The thing he thought he has lost forever. Only to be found, than broken by this tenshi no jigoku.  
  
Heero clenched his fist. No, he was going to keep his cool. He was inoti going to let this girl faze him. She may have found his heart, but she did not melt the glacier that had formed over it through the years.  
  
As he fought the emotions and denied any feeling he had for Tora, the ice around his heart started to build up. Looking up, Heero's eyes were as hard as Tora's if not harder.  
  
"Wakatta. It was just a façade any ways." Heero stated coldly.  
  
Tora kept her cold exterior, but inside she was breaking. * Why am I so hurt by this? And his eyes, so cold. Demo I deserve it, this is what I want. To be unattached. * Pushing away any other thoughts and feelings, Tora nodded, "Hai." Just as cold as Heero.  
  
They turned away from each other in frustration, confusion, anger, and even though they wouldn't admit it to themselves, hurt.  
  
After a couple minutes of tense silence Heero said, "I think we best be on our way back to class, it's been awhile," in an impassive tone.  
  
"Hai, this period should be over."  
  
With that they both headed toward their classroom, three feet between them.  
  
Opening the door silently, they walked in. The students took a glance, knowing they would be back by this time and went back to their work. But Hotaru and the other guys [you know who] kept on looking at them through the corners of their eye.  
  
Tora walked with a brisk place, her eyes were cold and darkened and stared straight not acknowledging them. Duo gasped at how mean she looked, never before had he seen her like this, even when fighting those lechers.  
  
Heero had his hands stuffed in his slacks, his head slightly bowed, his eyes were downcast almost to the point they were shut. His posture was rigid with pent up anger and frustration. Quatre looked in concern at his friends; they were so distant from everyone.  
  
Both took their seats and sat with arms folded, legs crossed [Heero the guy way] and eyes closed. That's how they sat for the remainder of the period.  
  
For the rest of the day at school, they stayed the same, cold and aloof.  
  
* Mayn...what did you do now Heero buddy?* Duo thought shaking his  
head as he walked inside the Winner mansion  
  
* Don't close yourself up Tora-chan. Heero seems different, give him a chance.* Hotaru pleaded as she watched her sister go in her room and lock the door.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"How bizarre for Hiiro to switch emotions so quickly. And you said that Tora was the same? One moment she was herself, the spunky girl we all know and love turning into a double of Hotaru on her bad days? OOh what did he do..." Sighed Relena over her cell-phone.  
  
She was currently driving home from school in her white Mustang Convertible talking to Duo who was waiting for her at the Café Late down town. She had to stay after school for two hours to close up on paper work and made sure the new student was well acquainted with the system.  
  
"Seriously, I didn't know Tora could actually look pessimistic and worse ibei pessimistic. Even Hotaru looked a bit worried. Relena babe this isn't going to help our plans at all with setting them up. What are we going to do? Plus the whole ordeal with 512."  
  
"SSHH...don't say anything right now. I'm walking up to Café Late so I'll talk to you later." Relena hung up, pushing open the glass doors to the corner café that they always had their dates or meeting at. Going over to the table in the back of the café by the window, designated 'their' table, she saw Duo get up and meet her half way bringing her into a loving hug.  
  
"Hey, beautiful."  
  
"Hahaha....Duo you're too kawaii."  
  
"Hey Duo, hey Relena. Your usual?" Asked the waitress.  
  
"Yea thank you very much Betty." Answered Relena.  
  
"No problem, I'll be right back with your drinks." Betty walked off to the diner and ordered their drinks.  
  
"So what about 512?" Asked Relena, intertwining her fingers putting them on the table.  
  
"Haha...I wanna know how your doing Lena-chan. Tell me, how was your day?"  
  
"But Duo-chan...these are our friends we're talking about here! We need to help them, especially with 512 in the mix." She whispered pleadingly.  
  
"Ok ok...your right, but they are not more important than you. Remember that Lena, nothing is more important than you." Duo said taking her hands in his.  
  
She smiled at him, her eyes glossy with joy and love.  
  
They sat there for about two hours talking about recent events and how they could help their misguided friends and the new problem that could be the end to all of their relationships with the Jigoku twins.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
~*Jigoku mansion: Hotaru's room*~  
  
"What happened Tora?" Asked Hotaru. She was sitting at her desk finishing up her homework, swinging her legs.  
  
"mmMphMmhahmpphh..." Mumbled Tora who was laying face down on Hotaru's bed. Her head buried in the plush pillows, her fiery hair fanned out on all sides of her head.  
  
"Gomen ne sweetie, but I can't hear you. Maybe if you weren't talking to the pillow, I could."  
  
"UGH!! Don' give me your impassive attitude shit right now Hota. I can't take this." Tora grumbled, rolling over on the bed with a ::flop::  
  
"Whut the hell do you think I'm here for? Talk to me Tora-chan, talk to me."  
  
"Ok...where do I start? From the beginning? (Hotaru nodded, now turned around in her chair facing Tora) Well you know how I 'feinted'? Yea so Hiiro carried me out of the room and out the hall. Then we started walking but people started coming down the hall so Hiiro pulled the kiss to hide your face move. (::gasp:: from Hotaru) But this wasn't to hit on me or anything, we couldn't get caught ya' know? ::sigh:: But it got out of hand. Hotaru I started to kiss him back!"  
  
"So? Live a little. It take two to pull off that trick."  
  
"No...you don't understand. I started to ikissi him back."  
  
"oh...OH! You did?!"  
  
"YEA!!! Oh I'm such a baka...I pushed him away because Relena was escorting a new girl and that girl had hair that was a little too close to someone we know."  
  
"You didn't...?" Looking at Tora's grim face. "You did. Why did you push him away, you know as well as I do that he's different. Don't be so scared, take risks."  
  
"Don't be a baka Hota, it doesn't matter if he's different or if iTrowa'si different. We cannot afford any attachments, and iyoui are well aware of that."  
  
"::sigh:: I know I know...demo it was nice to think about it."  
  
"Don't even think about it, you'll hurt more in the end."  
  
"You got that right. F--*."  
  
The two sat in silence for a while thinking over what they had just said to each other. The sad thing was, it was the truth. Because of who they were and what they represented, they couldn't have any relationships with people other than people like them. Their father was an exception but they were having doubts about keeping their ties with him these past few days. Being part of 'Fang', being iai 'Fang' put anyone who had strong ties with them in danger.  
  
"::Sigh:: who did you see with Relena?"  
  
"Oh yea I almost forgot. I think it was Hino Rei."  
  
"You gotta be kidding me. What would she be doing here? Do you think she might be here because the others sent her?"  
  
"I don't know. All I know is that we gotta find out if that girl I saw was really her and if it is why in the seven hells is she doing here."  
  
Nodding Hotaru moved to sit next to Tora on her bed where they sat and thought of reasons as to why Hino Rei would be here and if they should tell Michiru, Haruka, and Setsuna about it.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
~*Winner Mansion*~  
  
"They're striking tonight. HQ intercepted Sirus' message at 2 this morning saying that they were goin' to do the hit up tonight at 11." Quatre told the rest of the guys in the conference room.  
  
"Why do you even tell us this Q-man? I don't want to know this crap if I can't do anything to stop it." Duo said darkly, glaring at the polished wooden table from his slumped position in his chair.  
  
"Exactly. Why does HQ send us this information if they tell us not to interfere? It's pointless." Trowa said quietly, hands fisted.  
  
"Because HQ has their heads stuck up their assess so far up they don't know what's what. We're just a bunch of lab rats they use for their own amusement." Grumbled Wufei from his chair.  
  
"Either way, you all know we cannot mess with this. No matter who the casualties are. You all know what HQ would do if we disobeyed them." Said an emotionless voice from a dark corner, call you could see were eerie prussian blue eyes.  
  
"How can you say that Hiiro? Did they take out your heart as well as your own judgment?" Growled Quatre. Slamming his fist on the table out of frustration and pent up anger, he stalked out of the room.  
  
"Quatre is right Hiiro, how can you just stand there and act like you don't care. I know you buddy and I know that you hate this as much as we all do. Don't hold it inside." Duo said quietly before he too left, followed by Trowa and Wufei.  
  
All was quiet and dark in the conference room now, Hiiro stood alone, like a wolf. Stepping out of the corner he was in eyes down cast. Looking up and over to the window where the moon ghostly moonlight shined through, "You have no idea Duo, you have no idea." Were the last words that came out of his mouth before he walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
WOW~!! Look I updated~! Lol thanx to Zaeria who encouraged me to pick this story up again. I stopped for a while because this story would get me depressed but since these days are pretty cloudy and gloomy ::shrug:: why not ne? haha hope you liked it all you loyal readers.  
  
Please review~!  
  
Next chappie is the fight and a little glimpse into the past of the boiz and girlz life. ^^ 


	7. Scryed

I know I know, it's been a year. Thank you for all who have been waiting and keeping tabs on this story. After reading over the previous chapters, I realize how much my writing has changed. Hopefully it'll be clearer now and the story will unfold. Hope you like it

Disclaimer : Don't own Gundam Wing or Sailormoon

Warning : Curse words and Sexual Content

"speaking"

thoughts

AN

( back-ground noise or anything)

::sound::

Five years ago

The sign 'Welcome to Nowhere' was a sadistic reminder of the fates that their future was now going nowhere. Tora and Hotaru Jigoku were sitting in the back seats of their father's BMW Beamer Convertible. The dry and hot wind brushing against their face. Kazeki , their beloved father, was humming to himself reminding them of their deceased mother and her soothing voice.

It's been an entire two years since their mother passed away, two years since their mother told them of their blood inheritance. A three hour long talk at her bedside explaining why they have always been faster, stronger, their endurance, everything that's made them a pariah in their city. Their blood inheritance passed down from their mother.....vampirism.

At first it came as a shock, but like most things, it wore off and logic set in. Knowing more of who they were made it a lot easier to understand why they turned out the way they did. They didn't feel bad any more; they didn't feel inadequate. The coin has flipped, it was their game now.

After their mother passed away, do to an illness she got from helping a patient in Nigeria, the Jigoku family moved hoping to find a better living elsewhere.

Thus ending up in 'Nowhere'.

The beginning of eighth grade was two weeks away and the twins were not looking forward to it. If they had trouble with people in a city, how were they possibly going to survive in this small, secluded little town where every bodies business was every bodies business.

That's what they thought.

On the second night at their two-story condominium, Hotaru and Tora were looking out the window at the full moon. It always helped them to deal with being alone. Their father was, yet again, working late at his new job, doing what ever he does. When suddenly they saw a flash and a shadow move from the next door neighbors' roof.

"Did you see that?" Hotaru and Tora asked at the same time.

Glancing at each other they scooted away from the window when.....

**::BAM::** A girls hand slammed against the window and a grinning face popped up from the side causing both girls to scream and fall of the cushion. Scrambling they got to their feet and away from the window and this insane person.

The girl was now laughing so hard she had tears at the corners of her eyes. Then a voice shouted from below.

"Ruka you shouldn't have done that. How are they going to trust us if you scare them to death?" A melodic voice holding amusement called up to them.

"Exactly. Stop fooling around and get them downstairs. We have much to talk about and not enough time." Said another voice. Cultured and mature. even though they're 14 yrs. Old you can still tell their personality by their voice

The grinning face looked back at them through the window. Her eyes holding laughter. Cocking her head and pointing down she said, "Sorry 'bout that. Got your attention didn't it? Come downstairs, we wanna talk to the two of you."

Getting skeptical looks from the twins she smiled kindly. "Don't worry we won't do anything bad. We're on your side." With that puzzling statement she detached herself and dropped to the ground, disappearing into the shadows.

Looking at each other again, Hotaru and Tora shrugged their shoulders. It's not like they had anything better to do and if they get jumped, they can handle it. Putting on their shoes, the girls headed downstairs and out the door.

Going around the corner they met the three girls.

The one who scared the crap out of them had short tawny hair and mischievous blue eyes. She was wearing slim fitting jeans, Lug boots, and a white tank top.

A girl with aqua colored hair that stopped two inches below her shoulder and eyes was studying their appearance, making them a bit self-conscious. She was wearing a turquoise colored halter-top and black pants with matching flip-flops.

Now the last girl was really giving them the creeps because she was looking at them with such scrutiny and intensity it felt as if their entire past, thoughts, and souls were being shown to this girl. She had waist length deep emerald hair and maroon colored eyes. She had on a black dress with thin straps and maroon colored flip-flops.

"What do you three want?" Asked Hotaru.

"Hm.....she certainly gets to the point." Said the tawny haired girl.

"Yes, she does. We want to know if you are aware of your blood inheritance." Answered the emerald haired one.

"You're pretty blunt yourself." Said Tora, crossing her arms over her chest. "What do you know of blood inheritance's?"

"I know that we all share the same one."

Thus was the beginning of their long friendship and second family. It turned out that they all came from the same vampire bloodline, although it has been thinned out after several centuries of mixing with humans. Their descendants retained some of the gifts. And if you honed them and learned to use them, you'd be one of the most dangerous weapons in the world.

Haruka, Michiru, and Setsuna already formed the 'Fang' two years ago when they all met and put each of their skills to use. Since Hotaru and Tora were untrained and had no previous experience with any type of weaponry or fighting technique, it was the three older girls' chance to pass on what they knew to the newbies. The experience was both fun and taxing.

For the next couple of years 'Fang' made itself known. In the beginning, the 'jobs' were more like pranks, but as they got older the girls took on bigger game. Hacking into banks, justly done revenge, some paid jobs by the mob to off someone on their rivals side. Things like that, nothing too heavy.

But they do have consequences. Fear for their loved ones. They couldn't get too close to anyone for fear of being tracked. Your conscience starts to weigh on you causing you to always be aware of your surrounding, relationship, second guessing everything.

So why live this life? Why continue? With all the penalties, why?

Masochistic as it is, we like it.

Secret Underground Military base in Nova Scotia

"Doctor, The President is on line one for you."

Picking up the phone a man of sixty years cleared his throat. "Mr. President, what can I do for you?"

"How is everything going? Are the tests coming out positive?"

"Ah yes. These five are showing wonderful progress and have been by far the best candidates."

"When will the testing be complete? I will need them as soon as possible Doctor."

"Well that all depends on how well the candidates take the serum and how effective the pre-training goes."

"Yes.....the serum, that reminds me. What of Kazeki-san? Does he know of your perversion to his vamp serum?"

"No Mr. President. Kazeki-san is oblivious to what is going on. This is beyond his field and will never be found out. No need to worry Mr. President."

"Well, that's all for now. Take care Doctor."

"Good day Mr. President." Hanging up the phone, the doctor let a sinister smile cross his face. "Damn I hate that man."

"Doctor, the five trainees have completed their exercise for the day. Should we proceed with the next one?" asked an assistant.

"No, go according to schedule. If we rush it that jackass will catch on and find out what we're doing."

"Yes Doctor."

"And what about Kazeki? Have the Sentinels found anything to indicate what he knows and doesn't know?"

"No Doctor not yet."

"Damn, if he finds out we used his serum, he'll likely kill us all. Keep me updated on what the Sentinels find."

"Yes Doctor." The assistant walked out of the office to tell the five candidates they could eat and sleep now.

"Two more weeks of training and we can put the plan into motion. Hah! That bastard wont know what hit him."

Headline news

_"President poisoned!"_

_"Terrorist inside President's Inner Circle?"_

_"What is Project O?"_

_"President Giro elected with Help of Doctor Sirus, Renowned Scientist."_

Two Years Ago

"What do you mean you can't find him?!" Yelled the Doctor, his old wrinkled face becoming red with rage.

"Sir, he somehow took out our Sentinels."

"He took out our Sentinels. He took out 30 highly trained spies?! How the f-- did he do that?!"

"It seems like he got outside help. Most likely the ones that have been helping him all this time."

"Leave, get out of my sight." The Doctor commanded, pacing his office.

I should have known. He found out what I did and that bastard started a secret group with the other doctors to try and expose what Giro and I are about. Then they go and take the five boys with them too! All my damn work was for shit. Damn it! We need to kill him.

Present Day

_10:00 pm_

"Shit! I can't just sit around knowing what's going to go down and not do anything about it!" Duo burst into the living room where everyone was trying to get rid of their thoughts.

"What do you propose we do Duo? Waltz into their house loaded from head to toe with fire arms with some lame excuse?" Quatre said exasperated.

"Exactly!" Duo shouted back angrily.

"What's our excuse!?"

15 minutes later

::Ding Dong::

"What in the world are you guys doing here? It's ten something." Tora asked.

"Sorry were you sleeping?" Quatre asked.

"No, but it's a bit random. Do you guys need something?"

"Um....."

"Well you see....."

"Eh....."

"Blah....."

"....."

"We came to check your fire alarms. It's brush fire season here." Was the monotone answer from one Heero Yuy.

TBC

Please Review XD and don't be too mad at me


End file.
